


生活以上，梦想之间

by holicZ



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicZ/pseuds/holicZ
Summary: 彼此融合、相互圆满。在生活以上，在梦想之间。
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sendoh Akira
Kudos: 3





	生活以上，梦想之间

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档。
> 
> 人生中第一次动笔写的同人。
> 
> 很想念那一年的自己。

零

彼此融合、相互圆满。

在生活以上，在梦想之间。

一

流川第一次找仙道一对一的时候，是在某个天气晴好的下午。

那天仙道照例翘了上午的训练去钓鱼，下午在晃荡着去学校的路上意外地遇到了湘北的流川枫。平交道口上他从陵南方向的斜坡下来，高挑挺拔的少年，黑发在海风中晃动，惯常地没有什么表情。

仙道的诧异只显露了0.1秒，随后是习惯性地嘴角上挑，一句“hi”说得自然恰当，仿若流川本就该在那里。

对面的人眼睛直视着他，神色严肃，话语直接，“和我一对一吧。”

那天他们一直打到天色昏暗看不见篮筐为止。

仙道虽然先喊了停，可他其实觉得挺不过瘾。和这小子打球总是很有趣的，棋逢敌手，酣畅淋漓，单纯属于篮球的快乐。

更何况那天的流川，与之前又有些不一样，格外地专注好胜。刘海下一双黑白分明燃烧着的眼睛，像是要把手中的橙色球体盯出一个孔来。

所以不自觉地也加倍投入，好像选拔赛上和他罔顾周遭的那场对决一样，心里咬着分数，脑中只想着胜负。

分别的时候仙道颇有前辈风范地让流川在全国大赛上加油，流川却毫无后辈自觉地站在那里，不言不语，眼底的火焰尚未熄灭，兀自灼灼燃烧着，在风里发出噼啪的响声。

迈开脚步的时候方才想起流川会在这里不是纯然的偶遇，于是转过头来问那在夕阳下静静燃烧的少年。

“你到底为什么来找我一对一？”

流川沉默了，但仙道不知为何知道他一定会开口，于是也不着急，等着。

“在全国大赛中……有比你更强的人吗？”

那一个瞬间仙道有微微的触动。

他想，流川果然不是众人口中目中无人的一年级生，而是和自己一样的，球队的王牌。

骄傲，却不傲慢。坦荡地承认别的强者的存在，然而那双直视的眼睛，明明白白地告诉你，无论是多强的敌手，他都会一个一个打倒，像是游戏里披荆斩棘的勇士，过关斩将，只为了站在最高点一览众山小。

真有意思啊。仙道想。有意思极了。

于是告诉了他国中时打败自己的人，北泽。

名字出口的时候有一点不确定，但是想想应该差不多，不出意外地看到流川暗暗蓄积斗志的样子，又觉得很有趣。

这样不顾一切只为了得分和胜利而存在的人，倒让他想起一年前的自己。“停不下来的得分机器”？好像是被这么叫的吧。

于是忍不住在打球打到中途的时候提点了几句。

有些东西不能说破，说破了他也悟不到，这种事情，还是需要时机。

只是不知道那时机会是什么时候，又是怎样的场景？他成长后会变得怎样？想想都觉得很是期待。

但也只是期待一下而已。

那个时候的仙道，并没有想到这不是偶然的一次一对一，而是……好吧，说其他还太早，这仅仅只是一连串一对一的开始。

那天走的时候，流川叫住他，“哪里可以找到你？”

没头没脑的问句，仙道却莫名地能够意会，想了会，回答他“沿着海滨公路往右，有个码头，我常在那里钓鱼。你可以随时去那里找我打球。”

那时流川点点头，既表示“知道了”也表示“再见”。

仙道以为自己说的那个“随时”不过是一时的客气，修辞学上的夸张，没想到的是流川一向在修辞学上没有什么造诣。

第二天去钓鱼，中途听到有脚步声走近，正纳闷是谁，一转头却看见昨天傍晚才分开的少年走过来，坐在离自己两米远的地方。

只是这一次火焰尚没有开始燃烧，只有乌黑细密的头发在海风中乱舞着，他也不去管。长长的刘海遮住了那双鲜明的眼睛，盘腿坐在地上，向正看着他的仙道点了点头，权当打招呼。随后就把手搁在膝盖上，头一偏，也不知是闭目养神还是真的睡过去了。

仙道愕然了一下，想问他到这里来干什么，又觉得没有必要，明摆着的事情，连地点都是自己告诉他的。

只是看他头一点一点的，就想起彦一的绝密调查笔记里说的，湘北的流川枫不是在打篮球就是在睡觉，不免又觉得好笑。

“原来居然是真的。”撇撇嘴，却不自觉地压低音量。掉转过头，也自顾自地继续钓鱼。好像身边空无一人。

后来仙道试着回想一切都是从何时开始的，故事和事情发生后总是很难去寻觅源头。他有时会从练习赛他第一次见到流川开始想起，有时又后退到很久以后，可更多时候他会想起那个连日期都记不清的夏天正午。

海风习习，吹得身上的衬衫猎猎作响，盛夏无人的码头上，两个少年，一个闲闲无心地钓着鱼，一个姿势别扭地睡着觉。

有海鸥振翅的响声，远处海船低垂的鸣笛声，衬得他们周围的空气越发寂静。

只是当时还无人知晓。

二

流川是被人推醒的，似乎隐约间还伴随着谁的声音“流川，醒醒，去打球了。”

睡眠被打扰的时候有一种下意识的恼怒，迷糊间打定决心要在睁开眼后揍人一拳，却硬生生在听到“打球”两个字后迅速清醒过来，并且非常理智和难得地没有施加暴力。

面前的仙道仍然是一付自然恰当的样子，蹲在他面前，像见到老朋友一样，对着醒过来的他打了声招呼“哟！”

觉得眼前的笑容有点碍眼，流川皱一皱眉，站起身来，拿起身旁放着篮球的背包，清晰简单地吐字，落在海风里，“一对一”。

对方只是笑笑，拎起手上的鱼竿鱼线和空无一物的桶，什么都没说地跟在身后。

和昨天一样的时间地点，一样的两个人，甚至一样的球。没有记分牌的比赛，却是一样你来我往的激烈。

打到一半的时候停下来休息，流川坐在小球场边的长椅上往热气蒸腾的身体里灌水，脑子里仍在想刚才的失误，现下没算错的话落后了两个球，得要加倍补回来。

要赢。怎么说也要赢。

眼角瞥到从远处走回来的仙道，他没有带运动水壶，看样子像是去旁边的便利店买水回来。脚步闲适，虽然也是满身大汗，神情却依然是愉悦的，并不见疲惫的神色。

看样子体力还不如他，流川默默地想，得要继续加紧练习。

但是除了体力外，流川明白还有些什么，填充在仙道和自己之间。

这个尖头发的散漫家伙看上去总是一副老神在在的样子，但和自己对决时却总能轻易地出乎自己的意料，自信到自傲的挑衅，让人心生不耐又不甘落后，于是不自觉地就燃烧起来，狠命地向前追赶。而不管怎么追赶，他却始终站在自己前面一步的位置，笑容碍眼，神态自然。

一个脚印，一个台阶，一个沟壑，明明可以清楚地看到对方，一步之遥而已，却怎么都跨不过去。

不甘心是肯定的，想起安心教练那句“你现在还比不上仙道同学”就一阵焦躁和刺痛。

不过既然比不上，那就去亲身了解是什么地方比不上。然后再超越就可以了。

十六岁篮球手流川枫一向有着简单明快的逻辑。

不过比赛场下的仙道，似乎又有些不同，流川盯着那个一脸无辜开了水瓶喝水的家伙。没那么自信张狂，倒是一脸什么都无所谓的悠然自在。跟他说与自己一对一，他就一对一，不像他队上那群人，见到自己就大惊小怪。

似乎是感受到这滚烫的视线，仙道转过头来，有些莫名地看着流川，还是那种自然恰当的微笑。

又想起安西教练的话了，只是这一次不再觉得不甘，流川甩甩额头被汗湿透的刘海，话声一如既往地简单直接，落在空气中彷佛可以砸出一个个小小的坑来。

“我不会逃避你的。”

仙道眨眨眼，显然没有迅速进入语境，但微妙的类似告白的语句，从这家伙的口中说出来，就像被迅速风干了水分的干花，存不下半点湿润的遐想——用脚跟想都知道“你”指的是“你的球技”。

稳稳当当的笑容挂在脸上，平素总是闲散淡然的少年，此刻眼睛里却是深而亮的光，这一秒觉得深不可测，下一个瞬间又觉得那里清浅透亮。语句带着笑意，但却认真严肃，于是沉静的气息就弥漫开来。

“我会期待的。”

流川点点头，两个人之后都没再说什么，继续打球。

那天又打到看不到球为止，仙道和流川都大汗淋漓地坐在地上歇息。

靠海的小篮球场在傍晚有着舒适清凉的海风，吹在身上，带走汗的黏腻。流川闭上眼，感受运动过后休息时那让人一时间不想动弹的安逸畅快。

就在这宁静气氛中，却传来非常不合时宜的咕噜声，伴随着声源主人一声无奈的“唉哟”。

张开眼，仙道一脸坦然，无辜地耸肩，拍拍发出怪声的肚子，“肚子抗议了哪。”

流川皱皱眉，站起身拍拍裤子，一句没事我就先走了还没出口，却被还坐在地上的人叫住了。

“流川，你之后有事情吗？”

被叫住的人不解其意，却仍然简单老实地回答“没……做什么？”

仙道从地上站起来，无视他的冷眼，拍拍流川的肩膀。

“一起去吃饭吧，我知道这附近有家面馆很不错哦。”

后来流川……恩，流川是不大会去回想过去的人，虽说他自己本身被镶嵌在各色人等的回忆里，被或崇拜或感伤地想起。

但他一直在记忆的某个角落记着他被仙道拉着去吃面时的感想。

因为这感想从最开始仙道练习赛迟到就开始成形，到后来一遍遍加深，终于在这时被确定。

“真是个怪人。”流川想。

三

面馆的拉门被推开后，是热热闹闹的招呼声和扑鼻而来的食物的香气。

仙道是那种只要在一个地方呆得时间长了，就会自然而然和别人混熟的发光体。连一家常去的小小面馆也不例外，他走进去时店铺的中年老板娘带着亲昵的微笑迎上来，熟门熟路地把他们带到靠窗的位置。

于是两个大个子就坐在小面馆狭小的位置上，和面馆这个空间里的气味一样，挤挤挨挨的，泛着人间的烟火和温暖味道。

流川要了一份中华凉面，交还菜单给老板娘的时候用的是敬语，虽然还是面无表情的样子，却礼貌而周全。

仙道在心中微微诧异了一下，想他原来不仅不是传言中球场上目中无人的一年生，在生活中也不是传言里那样的冷酷和不近人情。对着长辈还是很尊敬的样子，虽说同辈的学长就没有那么好的待遇了。

想到他在球场上翻着白眼骂白痴的样子，就又觉得好笑起来。

家庭经营的小面馆，木桌木椅，小小的橱窗后是忙碌的店员，墙上挂着小木牌，写着各种招牌面的名字。虽然开着冷气，但食物散发出来的热气依然飘荡在空中，在暖色的灯光下，像带着香气的雾。

面馆里放着一台小电视，现下正开到体育频道，放的是棒球，整个面馆多数人的眼睛都黏在那上面，细小的讨论声在小小的空间里泛开来。

仙道也时不时地会去看两眼棒球，视线移回来的时候看到流川只是专心对着面前的食物，对电视里棒球赛上的欢呼和众人的讨论充耳不闻。

于是忍不住开口问，“流川你不喜欢棒球？”

对面的人没有抬头，回答得倒是老实，“……记不清规则，虽然被告诉过很多次。”

“流川的话，一定是很小就开始打篮球了吧。”

吃面的动作慢了一下，似乎是在回想，“国小四年级。”顿了一下又补充，“国小四年级开始打篮球。”

实在是不意外，仙道想，不过想想国小四年级的流川抱着个篮球的样子，又忍不住有点想笑，嘴上却绕回了自己。

“我是从国中一年级才开始打球的呢。小学时还是个棒球少年啊。”

原本只是随口一说，没期待能有什么反应，流川却第一次抬起头直视仙道，眼神依然锐利，但少了球场上的斗气，在面馆的雾气里整个人看上去都柔和了不少，光打在身上，像是被镶上了一层毛茸茸的边。

“没有见过你。”流川说，“国中时候的比赛，没有见过你。”

仙道一愣，才想到流川不像是会关心县内高中篮球动态的人，“那是因为我国中在东京上的，高中才来的神奈川，不同县的关系吧。”

虽是简单的答案，但出于习惯，还是想好了后续回答。毕竟大多数人，无论是当年的队友老师，或是普通的同学，听到他的转学都会好奇地问为什么，顺着再探问下他的生活近况，理所当然的好奇或者关心。

可流川只是点点头，什么都没说地继续专注在食物上了。

除了篮球之外，生活中其余的那些琐碎，八卦也好，客套也好，都彷佛是电视上的棒球，被告诉了再多次，也只限于“知道”，好像他身边流过去的浪花，及不上一碗中华凉面。

还真是完全不关心呢，这小子。仙道轻松地想，满脑子只有篮球的家伙。

这是那天他们在面馆里唯一的对话，吃完后两人离开小面馆，仙道往左走，说了声再见。流川依然只是点点头，右转，车站的方向。

仙道走了几步停下来，在旁边的自动贩卖机里买一罐饮料，往回看时，看到流川往相反方向前行的背影，依然是高挑挺拔的少年，在夜晚光线不好的灰色道路上鲜明地有些刺眼。白色的运动衫上印着Nike air，耳朵里挂上了耳机，步伐有些随意，像是犯困的样子。

不知为何就觉得挺开心，仙道转回头，拎着水桶背着钓竿，开始哼一首不知哪里听来的走调的歌曲。

后来好像就自然而然地变成了每天固定的节目。

谁都没有提前约定过什么，只是顺理成章地就能在第二天看到对方的身影。

总是流川先去码头找仙道，说是找，却更像是睡午觉，走到离仙道两米远的地方，拿身上的运动包往头下一枕，就能睡得无忧无虑。

仙道虽然知道他在，却也只是自管自地钓鱼。有时一无所获，有时钓到大鱼了难免激动一下，抱着鱼向流川炫耀，被吵醒的流川也只是咕哝一句白痴继续睡得昏天黑地。

正午过后仙道就会和流川一对一，海边的小篮球场，简陋的设备，连球网都不见，只剩下光秃秃一个圆框，却也不妨碍他们打得汗水淋漓。

日落到实在看不见篮筐，连球本身都是暗乎乎的一团不能分辨的时候，他们就会去那家小面馆，仙道一个人住，流川家似乎也常常没有人，于是两个人一起吃晚饭也没什么不好。

流川总爱点一样的中华凉面，仙道则是每天随便点，不见有什么固定的路数，全凭心情。

然后他们各自分开，流川右转，仙道左转，

他们的对话不算很少，但绝对算不上多。

如同最开始那段从棒球开始的交谈，话题都简单而清晰。

仙道慢慢地开始知道更多关于流川的事情，有些通过话语，有些则仅仅是无心的一两个动作。

就好像拼图，一块一块的碎片，关于流川的印象于无心之间，慢慢地也就随时间的流逝而增加。

有些和原先想的不同，有些又很重合。

有些似乎是一早就为人所知的，比如他的渴睡，他打球时的拼命。

有些又似乎是谁都不太注意的，藏在他那没什么表情的脸下，少有人知晓。

比如他只会骂人白痴，却会视程度加上前缀词。“白痴”“大白痴”“超级大白痴”，也不知道有没有更高级的。

又比如他会手里捧着大麦茶，在热气里眼神飘忽，连带着凌厉的脸部线条都会变得温和起来，看上去一副老实温顺的样子。

再比如他总喜欢在出发离开时挂上耳机，白色的panasonic，在挂上前可以听到传出来的乐声，有些意外的是嘈杂的摇滚。

就这样一点点了解起来。

当然一开始仙道并没觉得有什么，流川是很好的球友，如此而已。

但是有一次彦一略带不安地问仙道：“仙道学长，为什么都不愿参加练习呢？是不是觉得一个人比较清静？”

的确呢，练习什么的，以后再补上也没什么问题。但平时能够多争取些单独的时间，一个人想干什么就可以干什么，的确比较轻松啊。

虽说绝不会有人觉得他不合群，但仙道一直都比较喜欢一个人。

这个时候又想起流川来。

有流川在，明明就不是一个人了，可却不会有让人拘束的感觉。钓鱼也好，小面馆也好，本来都是一个人享受的时间，如今流川自然地参与进来，也没觉得有什么不好。

是因为不用说什么话也可以的关系么？仙道想，可又不会觉得沉默非常压抑。

和那家伙在一起，似乎就好像空气一样，完全没有负担。

于是似乎又不止是球友了，总觉得在某种意义上，之前都是独自进行的活动，有另一个人参与进来，而又没有违和感。似乎就可以算得上是“朋友”了吧。

只是不知道流川是怎么想的？仙道偶尔会觉得好奇，转念间又会觉得好笑，对于那家伙而言，自己大概单纯就只是篮球上的一个对手吧。

但是日子依然继续，码头、海边的小篮球场、小面馆。

海风，夕阳，夏日特供的中华凉面。

如同越来越长的日光，夏天似乎就可以这样，像海岸线一样，一路延伸，一直到看不见的时间尽头。

四

流川在出发去广岛之前的那天照例还是去和仙道一对一，他们从面馆出来后流川只是简单地说，“这段时间都不能能来了。”

仙道似乎有些惊讶的样子，但是转瞬就明白过来，“是要去广岛比赛了吧。”

像是因为这个原因，仙道这一次没有左转，而是自然而然陪着流川往右，两个人慢慢地向车站走去。

“我也不知道你会不会遇到北泽，”走着走着仙道想起了他们第一次一对一的那个下午，“也许他已经不在日本了也不一定……而且这个还要看抽签。”

流川没说什么，他又一次想起安西教练的话，“先成为日本第一的高中生”，心心念念回荡在他脑中的目标。

如果那个叫北泽的在日本，就一定会遇到，只要在遇到他之前一直赢就可以了。

会赢的，无论是谁。

身边的仙道却突然笑出来，轻轻的一声，然而在寂静的只剩下海风的滨海小路上，却显得格外清晰。

一阵莫名，不免就瞪过去，只看到那个头发尖尖的少年的脸上又浮起那种与自己在一起的这段时间常常会出现的笑容，不是之前球场上那种碍眼的笑，倒像是纯粹看到什么有趣的事情而不由自主地笑起来。

被瞪的人却是一脸的无辜。“怎么了？”

“笑什么？”口气不善。

“没没，我只是刚刚看到你的神情，就在想‘这家伙一点又在想我要赢我要赢’了吧。然后就觉得你果然是，她们怎么说的来着，‘进攻之鬼’！”

“切，白痴。”虽然其实被说中了。

被骂了也完全不当一回事，反正对流川而言，“白痴”还只是最低一级的用法。仙道的语音带着笑意：

“流川……怎么说呢，总感觉你就好像空气一样。”

眉毛一挑，不知道这思维天马行空的家伙又在说什么。

“不是说你没有存在感，你球场上的存在感可不是一般的强。只是说……”仙道抓抓尖头发，想到这段时间重新认识到的流川，又不自觉地荡开一个微笑。“反正就是像空气一样，是好的意思哦。”

这家伙，为何今天特别啰嗦。

“没问题的。”仙道的声调却沉了下来，流川不禁转过头去看，那个刚才还一脸散漫笑容的少年，唇角虽仍带着笑，却一下子带上了认真的意味，眼神里是自信的光芒。

“你会赢的。”仙道说，“我说过我会期待的。”

会期待你领悟之后赢得比赛的那一天。

也期待成长后的你能和我在场上再次一较高下的那一天。

我相信你会赢的，在被我打败前。

没有说出口的话，却不知为什么能够明白。流川盯着仙道，想起第二次一对一的时候他说的那句“我会期待的”，一瞬间有一种重叠的错觉。

彼时正值夏天最炎热的时节，白昼绵长，即使到这个时候天光也依然明亮，远远可以看见海那边橙红色的太阳。

流川突然间觉得一阵畅快，本来就是很确定的脚步，现在看上去显得更加不可动摇。

“等着瞧吧。”直视着仙道，明明依然是冰一样的声线，却多了一丝不易察觉的昂扬。

“恩。”回应的是一个灿烂的笑脸。

于是就在车站那里分开，仙道喊了一句全国大赛加油啊。流川点点头，头也不回地就迈上了电车。

电车开动时，他把头抵在车窗上，像是在一瞬间看到一个尖头发提水桶的背影从窗外闪过去。

列车疾驰而过，转眼就看到伸展在眼前的湘南海岸，夕阳照射进来，落在他的眼睑上。

耳机里沙哑的男声，苍凉的曲调。

流川静静地闭上眼。

歌里唱着。

一路向前吧，奔跑向我们的明天。

后来流川在广岛迎战了丰玉，受伤的时候身边一团乱麻，但他却什么都没多想。

只要赢就可以了，就算一只眼睛看不到，身体的感觉却不会离开。

王牌之所以为王牌，就是由自己带领球队获得胜利。挫折和伤害不过是必经的路途，而终点始终存在在那里，不会改变。

就是这么简单的道理，他一直相信并践行的道理。

在丰玉和山王两场比赛的间歇，流川在晚上做耐力训练的路上看到了一家面馆。

小小的家庭面馆，拉门和铃铛，门口挂着“夏季特供 中华凉面”的招牌。

想了一下，在结束训练后又绕回来，走进去，点了一碗中华凉面。

吃着吃着就想起仙道来，那家伙总是挂着一幅兴味盎然的笑容，连吃面的时候都不例外，在觉得好吃的时候开心地笑，在吃到怪东西时皱起鼻子，无奈地笑。

平时看着还挺碍眼的，现在看不到了，尤其在这个相似的环境下，反而觉得有些不适应。

“这边的味道真是一般。”流川吃着广岛的中华凉面，皱着眉想。

山王那一战后来在许多人的记忆中彷佛失去了时间的概念，太多的事情发生，太过疾风暴雨的进程，每一秒都被无限拉长，以至于有一种漫长如一个世纪般的错觉。

但对于流川，那场比赛却只是为了一秒钟而存在，在那之前被打压被挑衅被看轻，在那之后的超越惊艳和势均力敌，甚至最后的胜利，都及不上那秒钟本身那般让他印象深刻。

流川的时间只有在这一刻，被拉长至无限。

那一秒，他在喧嚣嘈杂，热闹到极点的体育馆里，在遥远的广岛，想起神奈川的那个傍晚，仙道曾对自己说过的话。

篮球不是一个人的运动。

我认为你还没有完全发挥自己的能力。

在明白这一点前，我是不会输给你的。

于是在那一秒流川明白了。

那天残阳如血的记忆彷佛还停留在脑海里，球却在下一秒从自己手上传到了队友的手中。

球出手的那一刻他就知道自己不会再输，他知道自己终于跨出了那一步。

一个脚印，一个台阶，一个沟壑，一个境界。

那一秒之后，他终于可以真的站到仙道面前。

会赢的。等着瞧吧。

————————————

五

仙道常常觉得流川被许多没有和他认真相处过的人误解了，但其实他自己，也是生活在各种各样误解里的人。

在同队的队友眼中，他是强大而可靠的主心骨。在田冈教练那儿，他是常常逃训练，懒散不听话的篮球天才。在同班女生的心中，他是完美的暗恋对象，对谁都很温柔的大众情人。在对手眼中，他是深不可测前途不可估量的敌手。

可其实他想，我不过是一直顺其自然，在做我喜欢做的事情罢了。

因为高一时喜欢分数不断累加的感觉，那就做个得分王。

因为后来比起得分更喜欢带领球队赢得胜利，于是改做控球后卫学着操控比赛。

因为生性就喜欢和平地对待别人，所以对谁都一样态度温和。

因为比起枯燥的集训更喜欢钓鱼，那索性就翘了练习一个人清闲。

一切都那么自然和随性，他甚至从来不去想他在别人眼中的样子。

反正那和他自己本身，也没太大关系。

某种意义上来说，仙道就好像是个登山者，在不自觉间就攀到了陡峭的高处。

他看到对面山下的人群，人们向他打着招呼，他便也好脾气地回礼。在路上偶尔看到实力相当的同行，他也聊上几句。然而声音传得到，眼睛看得到，却不代表能触摸得到——可也不需要触摸什么，对面山下的人已经能够在他的回应里得到满足，同一座山上的人都礼貌地擦肩而过，而自己，就像之前说的，也乐得一个人自由自在。

只是有时难免会觉得无趣，每天每天的生活都差不多，身边的人的表情、动作、态度永远不会超出该有的范围。崇拜或者无奈，信任或者爱慕，“朋友”“同学”“师长”，都是面目齐整的规矩样子，稳定扎实，但却贫乏单调。

所以当他意识到原来还有一个人，正紧紧跟在自己的后面攀爬时，很自然地就觉得有趣起来。

尤其他在一来二去间发现这个人正眼神炙热地紧盯着前方，不崇拜也不信任，不敌视也不客套，只是抿着嘴唇皱着眉头下定决心了要超越自己，于是也不由自主地开始认真。

再后来每天一对一，似乎高度都不再是问题，一对一本身的专注和投入才是意义。

再后来他开始慢慢了解那个叫流川枫的少年，觉得那家伙其实在没有篮球的私底下，也挺有意思。

仙道只是一直在做自己喜欢做的事情。

他喜欢和流川一对一。

他喜欢和流川在一起时自然舒适的空气。

于是他们一起钓鱼一起打球一起吃饭，度过一个个相似的夏日。

现在紧跟着自己的人一时间离开了，仙道又回到了他一个人站在高处的日子。

时间反弹拉长，原本习惯了的单独的风景，却突然显得有些寂寞起来。

但仙道这样的人，回去了就回去了，一个人两个人他也不会太在意。输赢、寂寞和习惯都是暂时的，什么都能从头再来过。

毕竟，流川只是一个朋友。仙道想，虽然与身边别的朋友不一样一些，也只是朋友而已。

仙道在某天下午听说了湘北和山王的一战，彦一兴奋激动地描述了流川的改变，甚至用上了许多匪夷所思的形容词去形容万年冰山在人前露出的第一个微笑。

仙道挺高兴，他想流川果然是会赶上来的人。这样的人，才配做自己的对手。

但转念又一想，兴许流川已经不想做自己的对手了也说不定。虽说自己现在仍然比他强，但他遇到了更强的对手，应该也就有了新的目标。

这家伙，会不会执念深重地跑去山王找北泽一对一？交通费可有点贵。想到这里仙道觉得好笑起来，念头一转又开始想到底那个人是不是叫北泽。

没有了挑战者的仙道照样翘了上午的练习去码头钓鱼，在下午磨蹭着回学校集训，晚上去小面馆吃晚饭。

面馆的老板娘笑着问他，“你那个长得很帅的朋友怎么不来了？你们常来的那段时间店里的小姑娘特别多，生意也都比平常好。”

仙道微笑，“他这两天不在这里，打比赛去了。”

停顿了一会，又加上一句，“麻烦来一份中华凉面吧。”

他已经快把店里所有面的种类吃遍了，单独忘了这一种，流川每天都吃，像是永远吃不腻。

他想，流川也许是对的，有些东西得抓紧，再不试试看，也许就来不及了。

夏天，也快要结束了。

湘北从广岛回来之后，流川并没有出现。于是仙道以为大概不会再有那样一对一的下午了。

所以当他在某个中午，打着哈欠钓鱼的时候，听到后面响起的脚步声，还以为是别的钓鱼爱好者，于是头也没回地说“不好意思，我马上就走了，待会就把这里让给你。”

脚步声没停，仙道听到一个包甩在自己脚边的声音，他抬起头，看到流川站在自己身边，依然是被海风吹得乱七八糟的头发，眼睛却是透彻雪亮的。

“白痴。”他说。

仙道的惊讶永远只有0.1秒，马上就笑起来，“回来啦。”

“恩。”一如既往的简短的回答。停顿了一会，“去参加全日本少年集训了。”声调微微地上扬，带着点骄傲。

“原来如此。”笑容慢慢加深，“我听说了，和北泽不分胜负，很厉害啊。”

流川坐下来，却不是往常两米开外的位置，而是仙道坐着的木桩的旁边，人往后一仰，倒在地上。

就在仙道以为他又已经睡着的时候，听到了流川的声音。

“是泽北，不是北泽。”

仙道呆了呆，笑起来，“我就觉着有点奇怪。原来是记错了顺序。”

躺着的人听了，补充了一句在场上就想骂出口的话。“超级大白痴。”

仙道却笑得更厉害了，最高形容词呢。

那天他们照例去小篮球场一对一，仙道可以感觉到流川的进步，攻势虽然依旧凌厉，但却像是摆脱了心中的迷茫一般，变得更加稳重扎实，于是也不得不全身心地投入进去。

和他打球一直一直都很有趣，彼此都在成长，于是棋逢对手，酣畅淋漓。

那天休息的时候他们说了不少话，仙道问了他与丰玉山王比赛的情况，还问他在全日本少年集训里有没有遇到有趣的对手。流川点点头，却报不出具体的名字，只能说出特征，比如“技巧不错的一个谁”或者“速度很快的从北海道来的家伙”之类。

仙道笑，说流川你记性也不见得比我好多少，名字不是一样也记不住。

流川翻翻白眼，还是那二字真言，“白痴。”顺便又加了一句，“我至少记得住打败过我的人。”

真是流川的风格，仙道笑出来，“那我得加把劲，以后被你提起时如果只有一句‘那个爱钓鱼的谁’可就冤了。”

流川似乎还真想了下，“不是爱钓鱼，应该是‘刺猬头’。”

仙道愣一下，反应过来，大笑，“原来这个才是我的特色啊，真是没想到。我还觉得挺帅的来着。”说着摸摸自己的头发，再看一看流川的，“你那发型，打球的时候不会看不清么？”

流川眼睛往上看了看自己的刘海，“还好，这样比较方便。”

“板寸和尚头不是更方便，像樱木那样。”

讲到樱木流川本能地抛出一个不屑的神情，回答倒是颇出乎仙道的意料。“我妈不让。”

“啊？为什么？”忍不住好奇。

“她说没有美感。”

仙道为了这个答案又是一阵狂笑，被流川鄙视地附赠了几个白痴后，拽起来继续打球。

看不到球的时候他们自动地回去小面馆吃饭，在里面的时候隐约地听到雷声，出来走了没几步，果然夏天来势凶猛的大雨就开始倾覆下来。

仙道看这雨势觉着要糟糕，再回头看流川似乎完全不介意，掉头就要往雨里冲的样子，也没怎么多想，赶忙一把拽了流川，拉到最近的可以避雨的地方。

木结构的房屋，看招牌的样子，似乎原来是个萧条的纪念品店。店门口加了锁，不得而入。旁边是自动贩卖机，仙道每次习惯在这里买罐饮料，再顺便回头看一眼流川的背影。

仙道和流川于是就这么站在屋檐下，木制的屋瓦，雨水打在上面拍打出细密不停歇的声响，再纷纷地顺着流下来，落到地上，溅出均匀的水花。

低垂的屋檐下看不到远处的海，只有近处满天满地的雨。雷声在天际隆隆地响起。

一下子整个世界都变小了。

“夏天的阵雨，一会儿就会停的吧。”仙道说，像是安慰有些焦躁的流川，声音在轰鸣的雨水中有些飘忽。

“恩。”流川点点头，没有多说什么，反倒直接坐下了，等待的架势。

仙道看着一开始尚有点亮色的天一点点黑下来，旁边的居民楼里的灯光一盏盏亮起，暖黄色的光芒。白天的热气被雨水击打到地上，空气里浮起凉而清新的味道。

就这样谁也没说话，和流川在一起，似乎沉默从来都不是一种压力，只是一种自然的形态。

过了会雨并不见小的趋势，看样子不能很快回去。想到这里仙道想起流川的家人会不会担心，一转头正要问流川，却看到他已经靠着旁边的自动贩卖机睡着了。

这么样都能睡着的么，仙道佩服地想，也蹲下身来。

黑色的头发，在自动贩卖机的人造光下反射出一点深紫色的光，从头顶散开来，一部分聚拢到脑后，顺服地贴着脖子，还有一部分细细密密地变成刘海，垂下来，碰到眼睑上。

睫毛长而密，光打下来在眼睛下方环成一圈，像是什么东西的翅膀。

肤色苍白细腻，几乎让人觉得可以看到下面流动的血管。

侧面的线条凌厉，薄薄的嘴唇微微张开来一呼一吸，下颚的一部分隐藏在衣领里，看不分明。

仙道看着眼前安稳的睡颜想，明明是高大结实的运动少年，醒来后有着像刀锋一样的眼神和迅捷的速度，在球场上好像燃烧的火焰。

但在这样下着雨的夜晚，在这样微弱的光线映照下，却偏偏生出一种柔软的味道，混在周遭清爽的气息里，显得那么安静而祥和。

静静地看着，不由自主地从心底涌起一阵温暖，缓慢地流动到身体的各个角落，似乎连飘进来打在身上的雨丝，都有了温度。

仙道笑了，也盘腿坐下，眼光投到远处，一两点飘在黑夜中的光，似乎是海面上渔船回航的灯火。

雨声不停歇，时间也彷佛停止了。

世界在大雨里被淋湿，急速地缩减，只剩下这一个小小的空间，和空间里木屋屋檐下的两个少年。

六

流川醒过来的时候，雨已经小了一些，却离停止还差得很远，仍然淅淅沥沥地下着。

仙道坐在旁边，手托着下巴也不知道在想些什么，看到流川醒过来，就转过头，光线微弱，但还是能看到他在笑。

“醒了？”

“恩。”流川想这其实是废话，要是没醒谁来回答你的话。

仙道扬一扬手里不知什么时候多出来的一把伞，“刚刚面馆老板娘出来的时候给的，本来想让我们去那里躲雨，既然你睡着了，就借了我们一把伞。”

流川点头，尚带着一点困意。仙道的声音又传过来，“可惜就一把伞。要不你先跟着我回家，我再把伞给你。”

流川想了会，其实他本身并不介意直接淋着雨回去，但好像又没什么理由拒绝这个提议，于是很干脆地站起身说，“走吧。”

于是两个人一把伞在不大不小的雨里往前走，伞太小而个头太大，到仙道家的时候，仙道和流川各自都湿了半边衣服。

仙道一个人住在一幢复式公寓里的一间，面积不大，卧室加一个厨房连带餐厅，一个卫生间，倒也齐全。一边放好钓鱼的工具一边说，“你打个电话给家里吧，别让他们担心了。”

打电话给母亲，向她解释了经过。

“……是这样啊，可是，现在都已经没有电车了呀。”母亲的声音有些焦急地从电话里传来。

流川沉默一下，才想起来现在大概已经挺晚了，自己在那儿睡了多久？

拿开听筒，对走过来的仙道说，“没有电车了。”

仙道看一看旁边闹钟上的时间，想了一下说，“住下来吧。”

流川点点头，和母亲报备了，挂了电话，老老实实按照母亲说的向仙道低了低头，“麻烦了。”

仙道有些愕然，眼角垂下来，嘴角勾上去，在流川眼中笑得很莫名又很温和，“别客气。”更莫名的是，一边说着手还一边伸出来揉了揉流川的头发，“你先去洗澡吧，换洗衣服给你放里面了。”

流川甩了甩头，被随便摸头有点微妙地不爽，可倒也算不上生气。于是只是转过身，钻进浴室。

出来之后，换仙道去洗澡，流川坐到床上，转头看看四周。

干净整洁的房间，没什么多余的物件，一切都在该有的位置，不一样一些的只有色调，壁纸床和窗帘都是暗蓝色，沉静而温柔的色彩，大海的颜色。

流川躺下来，望着天花板，虽然是在别人的家里，可也觉得一阵安心。

挺奇怪的，流川想，本来自己对环境一向不怎么敏感，安心不安心的也感觉不大出来，有球打就好，没球打就不好。

和仙道打球当然是好的，因为他很强。

在广岛集训时打了好几场比赛，也和人单独练习过。可总还是有哪里不一样。

那些家伙都不弱，可他们总带着一股竞争者的急躁和紧张，在球探和各体育大学的关注下跃跃欲试蠢蠢欲动。

专心打球从来不管周围是谁在看的流川那时候想，打起来和仙道差远了。

从广岛回程的路上，看到在阳光照射下泛着粼粼波光的海面，就想起仙道来，想起海边的小篮球场。

于是第二天就来找他，果然，还是和他一对一的时候最舒畅，彼此熟悉，又彼此超越的感觉，很好。

可是在不打球的时候，一起吃饭一起躲雨，现在躺在他的家里，也觉得挺好。

不会随随便便没话找话，不会聒噪地吵来吵去，也不会在自己直视的目光下躲开，笑容有时是很傲慢碍眼没错，不过大部分时候都感觉很真诚。

好像空气一样自在，流川在意识模糊前想，仙道好像什么时候拿这个形容过自己，不过其实拿来形容他也挺恰当。

仙道从浴室出来的时候，流川已经大字型地躺在床上，没心没肺睡过去了。

“诶哟，这个睡神，”仙道苦笑着叹口气，“真没办法啊。”

兴许是在下雨那会睡得久了，流川在半夜自动地醒了过来。

觉得身上盖着的被子与平时的触感不太一样，愣了一会才想起来不是在自己家。

转过身，窗帘拉开着，外面的街灯透进来，却并没有看见仙道。

有些困惑地眨眨眼，四下张望了一下，就看到地下躺着个人，看上去盖了毯子已经睡着了。

饶是流川这么自我的人，看看好好的被仙道盖在身上的被子，再看看缩在地上的房间主人，难免也有点心虚。

于是最后还是没法子继续倒头睡过去当做没看到，掀开被子下了床，踢踢那个睡得正香的家伙。

没醒，流川皱皱眉，再用力推一推他，“喂，醒醒。”

这一次仙道醒过来，睡眼惺忪地问怎么了，流川也没多言语什么，抓住他的手臂把他拉起来，指指床，言简意赅。

“我睡地上，你睡床上。”

仙道一开始颇困惑的样子，随即抓抓搭在额头上，不再向上竖起的头发，“没事，我睡地上也没觉得不舒服。”

啧，真啰嗦啊。流川心想，不发一语地就要扯起被子往地下躺，结果中途被仙道拦住。

“要不一起睡床上好了，反正这床挤挤还睡得下……呃，如果你不觉得两个大男人睡一张床很恶心的话。”讲到后面的时候声音带上了点笑意。

流川觉得那补充很无聊，睡觉就是睡觉，有什么恶心的。想着打了个哈欠，又开始困了。

于是向黑暗的房间里仙道的方向点点头，倒头窝到床上，说一句随便你，最后一个发音已经有点口齿不清。

身旁不久就躺下了个人影，床陷下去一点，身边空气的饱和度增加了。

依然可以听到窗外的雨声，还在下雨啊。

流川沉入梦乡前这样想。

七

流川一回到床上就睡过去了，看样子拽仙道上床不过是睡眠中途的良心发现，小小的插曲，耽误不了正经事。但仙道原本睡得好好的，被这么一搅反倒一时间无法入睡。

他不自觉地盯着流川面向墙壁微微蜷起来的后背，在黑夜里其实什么都看不大清楚的，只能听到平稳规律的呼吸声。

脑中忽然又浮现几个小时前流川在雨里靠着自动贩卖机睡着的样子，明明只看了几眼，却彷佛盯了很久。只要一想到，就可以迅速地在视网膜下成形，再微小的细节都可以被复原。

好像电视里那些能对案发现场做瞬时永久记忆的特异人士，仙道的思维又飘远了一下，在黑暗中笑了。

但是真的就好像是照片一样，被大脑拍下来，存在里面。

流川黑发上反射的光，流川闭着眼睛时睫毛的角度，流川一半隐在阴影里的侧脸，流川在运动衫下露出一截的锁骨。

全都是那么鲜明而深刻。

正在这么想的时候，却感到那个黑暗中的背影动了一下，随即翻了一个身，透着窗外的街灯，可以隐约看到转过来的脸，只有一个模糊的轮廓。

窗外的小马路上在这个时候刚好有车经过，车轮胎在雨天的路上发出潮湿的，碾压碎粒般的声音。

车灯暖而亮的光在瞬间滑过了房间的一部分，一个不明显的扇形。

先是棕色的大门一角，然后是黄色的门边的衣橱，再是衣橱边深蓝色的壁纸，最后照到靠墙的木床上，正对着仙道的流川。

头发、睫毛、肤色、嘴唇、下颚、锁骨、呼吸。

全都和脑中的那个画面重叠，几乎分毫不差。

然后车灯的光消失，车开远了。

然后房间又回到原样，大门衣橱壁纸和木床都回到阴影里。

然后仙道彰慢慢凑上去，在街灯透进来的微弱的光线里，吻了流川枫。

很轻很轻的吻，几乎是碰到就马上离开，仙道甚至连吻的是不是嘴唇都不太确定。

也许吻到的是鼻尖、也许是嘴角，或者脸颊。

因为太快太轻，连触感都没什么印象。只记得温热的呼吸在一个瞬间无限靠近，然后又迅速远离。

吻完仙道看了看流川，又开始想流川如果这时候醒来该怎么办。

会揍人么？但揍人也不会是因为被吻了还是舔了，只是单纯被吵醒后的本能反应。不过会不会因为情况特殊，带着莫名其妙的神情多问一句你干嘛。

不过最大的可能是他根本不会醒。那样轻的吻，大概比最有经验的蚊子都安全。

果然流川没醒，一切安然无恙，仙道在阴影里眨眨眼，然后翻了个身，努力去找离开不久的睡意，又想明天其实可以睡个懒觉。

仙道没有问自己为什么会去吻流川。就算有大惊小怪的别人代替他问自己，得到的估计也只会是很简单直接很仙道的答案。

因为那个瞬间很想吻流川，就吻了。

仙道在睡着前飘远的思绪又飘回来。

这次是睡着的时候，下次如果想吻的时候他醒着怎么办？

估计自己还是会照干不误的，吻了再说吧。

第二天仙道没能如愿以偿地睡到懒觉。窗外街灯熄灭天光开始亮起来的时候，仙道朦胧中听到关卧室门的声音，抬起头来喊了声流川，就看到已经套上了运动衫背好了背包的流川从门背后探头回来。

“要回去了么？”仙道在惺忪中看看桌上的时间，五点半。

“去跑步，顺便练球。”流川看上去像是完全醒了的样子，眼睛在晨光里发亮，然后轻轻关上门走了。

仙道于是躺回去继续睡，结果却不怎么睡得着了，在床上蹭了一会儿后还是决定爬起来，洗漱收拾完毕就出门去找流川。

说是找流川，其实并不知道流川在哪，可仙道也不怎么着急，找到找不到都没什么所谓。不管怎样，夏日的清晨总是很宜人的。

顺着家门前的小马路走，雨已经不知道在昨晚什么时候停了，空气湿润而清新，泛着股草木的清爽气味，道旁的树木间传来不停歇的鸟鸣声，响彻了小小的街区。途中路过小篮球场，篮球架安静地立在那里，总觉得架子的颜色在清晨的阳光下比之前要鲜亮了一些，想必是雨水冲刷的缘故。并不见流川的身影。

于是继续往前走，走到小马路的尽头，就是横向的海滨公路。仙道信步而行，走到哪儿算哪儿，顺着公路一路走过去，没走多远，就看到远远的从公路的另一边，跑过来一个身影，高大挺拔，有规律地跃动着。

仙道停下来等那人影跑近一些，果然是流川。初升的太阳照得海面上像撒了碎金，也照在流川身上，黑色的头发在空中一跳一跳，一派青春朝气。

仙道没喊他，他却自动地慢慢停下来，从一个路灯旁的草丛里拿起之前扔在那里的背包，掉转过头，往仙道的方向走过来。

这种时候按仙道的风格，应该挥挥手，喊一声哟，再露出个灿烂的笑脸。可不知怎的，仙道只是插着口袋站在那里，看流川一步步走过来，走到他的近前，运动过后留着汗的脸还是一如既往的没什么表情。

仙道又觉得昨天屋檐下那种暖意从身体的某个地方顺着血管流淌开去。他想流川明明总是冷着一张脸，可为什么自己会觉得温暖呢？

想着就不自觉地笑起来，这一次却不是流川熟悉的那种自然恰当的笑容，笑意从心里延伸到眼底，再流淌出来，慢慢沾染上眼角唇梢。

流川停住了脚步，瞪大了眼睛看他。

“笑什么？”不知为何，总觉得这笑容很奇怪，却又说不上具体是哪里有问题，于是直截了当地问。

“没什么，”仙道自己却没什么感觉，“去吃早饭么？”

“先来比一场。”流川的眼睛又亮起来，表情却仍是没有的，转身往小篮球场的方向走去。

八

那天他们一起在小篮球场打了一会，之后仙道去便利店买了点吃的回来，两个人在小篮球场的长椅上一起吃了饭团，然后继续打球。

觉得时间差不多了，流川停下来收拾东西，转回身对仙道问了一个出乎意料的问题，“你家电视可以用么？”

得到肯定的回答后，流川满意地点点头，“今天早上有NBA的比赛。”

回到仙道那狭小的卧室兼客厅后，仙道开窗户，流川开电视。

海风从窗外灌进来，吹得深蓝色的窗帘微微晃动，电视里的声音在小小的空间里泛开，比赛还没有正式开始，总是很激动的解说员在介绍着两支球队的队员和最近的战况。

仙道倒了水回来的时候，流川已经坐在地上，靠着床，抱着膝盖，一切准备就绪了。

他一直迷恋和篮球有关的一切，篮球本身不用说，就连小小电视里那大洋彼岸的赛场也一样诚心关注着，明晃晃的光，晃动的赛场上黑皮肤白皮肤的人影，激动的人群，屏幕上跳动的英文名字。

注视着这些，彷佛就可以像自己亲身比赛时一样，血液沸腾起来。

比赛真正开始后，仙道和流川都紧盯着屏幕，专心看比赛。

比分渐次攀升，双方实力差不多，分数咬得很厉害，互不相让。一开始稍微有点保守的打法，打到第二节的时候已经放开来，高潮迭起，电视里解说员的呼喊声和现场观众的声音喧嚣而激越，衬得电视外面的空间越发静谧。

流川几乎眼睛都不眨一样地紧盯着赛况，他本身没有特别支持或喜欢的球队，看球赛只看篮球这个运动本身，排兵布阵、攻防交战、精彩进球，都屏住呼吸注视着。

中场休息的时候开始放拉拉队的火辣舞蹈，流川的眼睛第一次转开屏幕。脑中还兀自在想之前的赛况，如果自己在那个场合，会怎么做，与那些球员有何不同，结果又会如何。

一直在旁边看得同样很专注的仙道也正好转过来，视线停在流川身上，流川反射性地抬头，正对上仙道的笑脸。

流川有点莫名其妙地想，为何这家伙总在笑。

这一次没等被问“笑什么”，仙道自己开了口，话音里带着一点笑意，更多的是不知从何而生的感慨。

“流川你……真的是很喜欢很喜欢篮球呢。”

“废话。”

不，我的意思是……比一般的喜欢还要喜欢。是真正的不会放弃也不会留下遗憾的喜欢。仙道想。

流川眨眨眼，看到仙道的眼睛从自己身上转到了电视里，小屏幕上回放着刚才比赛中的精彩进球，一个大力的扣篮，篮筐震动，几乎有一种看到汗水在空气里飞扬的错觉。

“会成功的，”仙道的声音温和而坚定。“你刚才所希望的一定会实现。因为你会变得更强，总有一天，你会出现在这里面，和他们一起打球，或者将他们一个个打败。”

流川转回头看仙道，他的眼睛还是盯着电视，却又像是看着更远的地方。只过了一会他重新回头看着流川，带着灿烂的笑容说，“不知为什么，我有这样的预感呢。”

流川一瞬间脑中想起了那个第一次一对一的下午，那天有着满天满地的火红夕阳，仙道盯着自己说，“我觉得你还没有发挥好你的才能。”紧接着脑海中的画面跳接，在自己去广岛之前的那个夜晚，仙道站在海风里，与现在一样的眼神和语气。“你会赢的，我说过我会期待的。”

和那个傍晚一样，感到了一种激越和冲劲，隐隐混杂着一种对自身潜力的渴望。

又和那个夜晚一样，觉得彷佛有海风穿过自己的身体一般，畅快而坚定。

流川沉默一会，抬一抬下巴，直视着仙道，“你也是一样的。”顿了一顿，“你也会去那里，然后站在那样的高度，变得更强。”

没有用问句，而是和仙道一样直接的肯定句，流川的眼神是锐利轻巧的刀，笔直地划开眼前那人平时的漫不经心的微笑，露出其实同样骄傲和强大的内里。

虽然看上去并没有自己那么执着，输或者赢他都拿得起放得下，逃训练迟到比谁都来劲，但那么多次一对一，那么多重叠了呼吸和心跳的交手，流川比谁都明白仙道在篮球上的天赋，和他藏起来的对篮球的认真与热爱。

虽然互为对手，但正因了这势均力敌，因了这相同的骄傲，他们互相肯定、互相尊重，承认对方的实力，相信对方的才能和悟性。

更重要的是，他们比谁都更了解彼此对梦想的追求。

那种涌动在血脉里的激情，本就同出一源。

互相看着对方，都在对方的眼睛里辨认出相同的色彩，盯得久了，仙道笑起来，流川这一次没理他，转回头，下一节的比赛已经开始。

比赛结束后，流川继续看体育频道里对刚才比赛的解说，结果看着看着，困意就浮上来了，电视里赛事点评的意思都能明白，却滑过耳边，像是飘在空中的音符。

他感到仙道在旁边推他，“流川醒醒，想睡的话去床上睡。”

可仙道的话也浮在半空，和那些解说混在一起，流川听不分明，他想只要睡一会就可以了。于是找了个最近的能靠的东西，往仙道的肩膀上一歪。

在被睡神召唤前，流川之前那种安心的感觉又来了，他不怎么纤细的神经想不出什么具体的恰当的形容词，他只知道和仙道在一起总是好的。关于篮球的那些部分很好，平时和篮球无关的时候也很好。

这样能靠着睡觉的温暖的肩膀，虽然睡久了估计也不怎么舒服，但是，也挺好。

那天他们没有再一对一，流川一睡结果不小心就睡过了头，一路睡到中午过后，仙道同学的肩膀非常酸痛。

醒来后仙道做了顿简易的午餐，很快流川的妈妈就打电话过来，他们难得休假，让流川下午回去。

于是流川本来从比赛里看来的一点新的感触和进攻模式都没了实践的机会，他和仙道道了别乘上回程的电车，耳机里是听不大清楚歌词的说唱，然而节奏分明，不由得就会生出一种跃跃欲试的亢奋。

明天再比过。流川想，有的是机会打败你。

结果第二天他们还是没能一对一，第三天也是，第四天也是。

原因在仙道那儿，流川第二天去找他打球顺便还换洗衣服的时候在码头那儿没有看到熟悉的背影，反而看到了陵南的那个总是在场边情绪亢奋的替补小个子。他报上姓名，好像叫什么什么彦一，流川没记住名字，只知道是仙道让他等在那里。小个子说仙道学长去了东京，好像是家里那边来了电话，让他马上过去。因为没有存流川家的号码，加上走的又急没有办法去湘北，所以索性拜托彦一，让他等在码头那里告诉流川，自己可能有一段时间不能来一对一了。

流川啧了一声，觉得有点失望，那个叫什么什么彦一的小个子听到了赶忙说，“仙道学长特意还让我跟流川你说声对不起，他说你特地过来找他却让你失望了，非常抱歉。”

听他这样一说流川反倒觉得自己没什么理由失落了，毕竟一直都是自己跑过来要和他打球的，就算停止了也不该觉得被放了鸽子——反正他们从来都没约定过什么。

又看了看自己手上仙道的衣服，放在一个包里被叠得很整齐，想了会，塞给那个小心翼翼看自己脸色的小个子，说了一声这些是还仙道的衣服，请暂时保管一下，那小个子接过装衣服的包，呆在那里，脸上的表情变幻莫测，拿出个好像在球场上就看过的笔记本，刷刷刷地在记录着什么，时不时抬头看一眼自己，想问什么又不敢问的样子。

流川有点不耐烦起来，见他没什么别的要说的，就向他点点头，转身离开了。

在回程的电车上，流川望着窗外的景色，有点遗憾地想自己还没实践那个新想出来的进攻手法呢。

于是又想到把仙道召唤走的东京，东京……去东京干些什么呢？

九

仙道坐上前往东京的列车的时候，心情挺沉重。

昨天晚上接到了母亲从东京打来的电话，外婆的情况似乎不容乐观，听母亲的语气似乎撑不了多久了。

母亲说，外婆已经很久没见你了，想要在最后看到所有的家人都能在她身边。

在说到“最后”两个字的时候，她的声音有些颤抖，仙道沉声安慰了几句，告诉她自己会坐第二天一早的列车来东京，不用担心。

其实大家都有心理准备，外婆的病病了好几年，早就知道会有这么一天。

然而真的面对的时候，仙道想，还是会很难过。

的确就如母亲所说，仙道已经好几年没有见到外婆了。好像最后一次见面的时候，父母亲还尚在一起。那得是自己国中二年级之前的事情了。

仙道的父亲是小有名气的战地记者，母亲是大医院的医生，曾报名随人道主义协会出国，到战场实行人道救助，两个人当年在炮火轰鸣中相识相爱，最后回到日本稳定下来，结婚生子。在仙道国中二年级的时候分开，父亲很快又飞去了欧洲，并且后来定居在那里。

仙道跟着母亲，后来她再婚，有了新的家庭，那时正赶上他国中毕业，仙道觉得既然上了高中，也有能力照顾自己了，于是取得了母亲的同意，从东京的家里搬出来，到了神奈川，住在父亲单身时住过的小公寓里。

听着感觉这身世还挺悲情，但其实仙道一点都不觉得，他的父母亲都是非常开明理智的人，分手也分得和平友好。

自己在这样的家庭中随性自然地成长，他们确保他的生活无虞，从不约束框定他的人生，一直放手让他做自己想做的事情。即使父母分开了，仙道也从不怀疑他们会一直爱着自己。

偶尔父亲从外国回来，一家三口也会聚到一起吃饭叙旧，好像很久未见的朋友。

身边的朋友听到自己家庭的情况总会觉得很神奇，这样的相处模式在日本这个国家里并不多见，他们总感慨着说果然仙道你这样的人就不是传统家庭里出来的，仙道就笑，他想传统不传统的又如何，只要大家过得开心就可以了。

外婆倒确实是很久未见了，她一直和舅舅一家住在长野，这几年生病了就更不大出门。几次到东京自己都有课要上，现在终于要见到了，却有可能是最后一面。

想到这里仙道就有点自责，想自己怎么没早一些去看看她。

似乎人总要到快失去的时候，才会意识到流走的时间，其实是流走的生命。

到医院的时候仙道看到外婆，总觉得和前几年最后看到她的时候相比苍老消瘦了许多，躺在病床上插着管子的样子，让仙道一阵难受。

那天一家人都在病床前陪了一天一夜，到凌晨的时候外婆终于醒了，她的眼光在聚在身边的家人身上扫了一圈，然后笑了起来。

“你们为什么都露出这样的表情？”被岁月刻画了许多痕迹的脸在生命的尽头反而露出了放松而愉悦的笑容，“我很开心，最后有你们陪着我。”

在那样的笑容下她的脸色似乎都变得更红润了，甚至有一些少女般的害羞的意味。

“终于要去和老头子见面了，他等我这么多年，该很不耐烦了。”

仙道感到身边母亲的身体颤抖了一下，发出了细小的啜泣声，他握住了母亲的手，很凉。

第二天上午，仙道的外婆很平静地离开了人世。他看着外婆的脸上被盖上了白布，想起过去外婆每次来家里总会泡一杯茶坐在茶几旁用碎布缝一些垫子和布偶，看到仙道回来会站起来打量，每次都说一句彰你又长高了。

他看到母亲在一旁，继父站在一边轻轻拍着她的背，舅舅一家人正默默收拾着病床边的物件。

什么都可以重新开始，仙道想，比赛输了可以慢慢从头来过，一段婚姻结束了可以有下一段继续，连碎掉的布都能被缝起来重新使用。

只有离开的生命，再也不能从头开始。

仙道在接下来的一星期就住在母亲现在的家里，葬礼、遗嘱，还要去见国中时的朋友，有很多事情需要忙碌。

闲下来的时候仙道会去街区里的篮球场，虽说自己一向偷懒惯了，但基本的练习还是要做。

社区的篮球场很大，竖着好几个篮球架，终于可以不用担心有人占着位子了。仙道常在角落里练习，偶尔被在同一个篮球场打球的男生们叫过去充人数。

夕阳西下的时候就抱着篮球回家，这种时候就常常想起流川来。

虽然距离其实很近，但一旦身在东京就觉得神奈川的海和风都像另一个世界，连带着流川都好像有点不真实。

那天彦一打电话来元气满满地说自己已经不辱学长的使命把话带到了，还说流川走的时候好像很生气，仙道想在大多数人眼里流川看上去一直都是在不爽的样子，但很多时候那张扑克脸下其实什么都没在想。想什么也是在想篮球。

放下电话再一次觉得自己和流川有些随性过了头，打了这么多天球都只凭借着一股子心照不宣，似乎从来没有考虑过世界上还有电话和答录机这回事。

不过也没什么不好，仙道一向很乐天，幸好还有彦一帮忙。

转念一想回去以后还是去湘北找一趟流川，要让他知道自己已经回来了，可以继续打球了，顺便要个家里的电话号码。

不过再一次打球会是什么时候呢？毕竟，暑假也快要结束了。

到东京的第六天，暑假的倒数第二天，仙道在下午去了篮球场。

不知为什么，到了东京反而练球练得勤快起来，明明在神奈川的时候更闲，却偏偏在这里挤出时间去打球。有心无心间都是在下午，似乎与流川在这个时间一对一得多了，身体都有了惯性。

又想到其实流川从广岛回来到自己离开也不过就隔了一天，打了一次球而已，但本来停止的习惯却重新被拾起，不知为什么这一次就不怎么想要放弃。

到黄昏的时候坐在球场边，突然就不是很想动，于是索性把手枕在背后躺下来，东京的夜晚总是太过明亮，看不见神奈川常年能看到的群星。

不过最亮的几颗倒还是能见到，散落在夜空中，是视界里恒定而持久的光。

结果又想起流川来，不知出了什么问题，最近一两天，看到什么都想起他来，想到他每次与自己一对一时明亮到慑人的眼神，满满的都是对胜利的渴望，甚至就连看NBA的球赛时也是一样，专注而炽烈，那么无所顾忌地把所有的梦想和执着都装进那双眼睛里去。

那时候他盯着自己，说你也是一样的。

那一刻仙道不知为何又感觉到那种暖意，就好像身体里的一个部分被填满了，不再有空隙。

仙道盯着天上那些疏落的光点想，是因为被这些星星注视着的关系么，突然就很想要和流川一对一。

不止如此，还想要和流川一起去钓鱼，即使他只不过负责在旁边睡觉而已。想要和流川一起去那家小小的面馆，即使他专心只吃他的中华凉面不发一语。

不是“一个人的活动，另一个人一起参与了也没什么关系”。

而是想要他加入进来。

想要见到他。

人生中第一次有一种想见什么人的感觉，仙道正躺在地上发呆，结果当那个想见的人的脸出现在自己视线上空的时候他有一瞬间觉得那不过是自己凭空造出来的幻觉。

果然，就算是幻觉，那个人的眼睛也是要比那疏懒而遥远的星球明亮的。

但仙道很快回过神来，0.1秒的标准反应时间，出口的话这次倒是问句，“流川？”

面前的人站起来，从仙道这角度看过去，脸孔离得远了，模糊在暗下来的天光里。

声音没有被钝化，还是那么清而冷的音色。

“喂，起来。你要在那里躺多久？”

十

流川在路过仙道家旁边的篮球场时，看到一个竖着刺猬头的人影躺在地上，盯着看了一会，确定那人就是仙道。

以为他是打球打累了躺在地上休息一会，就在旁边等着，没想到等了很久也不见起来，好像睡着了一样。走过去蹲下来细看，却发现其实醒着，正盯着天空发呆。

出声叫仙道，他像是吓了一跳，随即坐起身来，“你怎么来了？”

“想要和你一对一，就过来了。”

回答得简单，其实事情本身也很简单。

仙道去东京之后，下午流川就在学校体育馆里练球。队长和副队长都在补习班，樱木大白痴还在复健，宫城和三井倒是斗志满满，只是他们打得和自己不是同一位置，而且总是吵个不停没完没了。

作息依然很规律，还是和之前一样在清晨练习，在别人都回去后加练，但不自觉地就变得有些焦躁起来，连带着打球的风格也从先前的沉稳回到了之前一味的凌厉进攻，隐隐总觉得有一种不满足感。

还是想和仙道打球，流川想。于是每天都会在中午去一遍码头，远远看到没人就干脆地转头回去。

这样好几天，觉得实在有些麻烦，索性就到陵南问来了仙道登记的在东京的住址，直接坐列车去东京找他。

仙道没再多说什么，而是坐在地上笑起来。

又是那种奇怪的笑容。流川想。已经懒得问他在笑什么了，把仙道身边的篮球捡起来，掂一掂。

“开始吧。”

也许又是惯性的缘故，仙道之前几天总是在傍晚就自动回家，但其实这个篮球场与神奈川的那个不同，会在晚上亮起照明灯，一派通明。

只是晚上毕竟还是人少，只剩下仙道和流川，以及球场另一边，远远地在打球的另一拨人。

这一次流川终于如愿以偿用上了之前练习了好多次的新战术，他们比以往打得还要酣畅和尽兴，汗水在空中飞舞，每一个动作和眼神都互不相让，火花四溅。

每一次和对方打球，周围的一切好像都不复存在，只剩下篮球本身，时间和空间都能被遗忘。

只是这一天不是被自然的日落结束，而是被人为地打断了——之前远远在另一边打球的几个人走上前来，邀请他们过去比试一下。

仙道和流川互相看了一眼，仙道小声地笑着说，“当对手当了这么久，要不要试试看当队友。”流川没说话，只是微微点了点头，向对面走去。

走近了，发现邀请他们的人看样子像是大学生的年纪，只是无论发型和打扮都带着股街头小混混的气息，颇有不良少年的样子。

不过对流川和仙道来说，只要是打篮球而不是打架，不良少年也没什么所谓。

只是没想到的是，最后不知怎么的，事情还是演变成了后一种。

一开始二对二的时候，街头的那伙人还是挺老实的，规规矩矩地打球。

只是后来都渐渐地发现不对，这两个高个子少年看上去很年轻，打球的实力却不容小视，单个拎出来都像是有着怪物级的得分能力，两个人之前在另一边还斗得激烈畅快的样子，一旦联手，却又变得格外默契自然。

在这种形势下，难免丢兵弃甲，溃不成军。后来索性叫了停，加了人数上去，三对二，结果依然节节溃败。换了几次人，几乎恨不得全部都上场，却依然防不住这二人，心中不免充满了无法得分的焦躁，以及输给毛头小子的不甘。

最后的临界点是流川的一记灌篮，力量强大，动作干脆，他自己轻松落地，防他的两个人却跌坐在篮下，最后终于有一个跳了起来，揪住流川的衣领就吼，“你推人犯规！”

流川的眼神冷了起来，狠拍掉抓住自己衣领的手，本就清冷的声音好像冻起来的冰。

“我没有。”

顿了一顿，他昂一昂头，居高临下而又明目张胆的轻视，却不是因为对方的球技。

“真是输不起的家伙。”

仙道看到这情境当即就知道事情不妙。果然拳头已经向着流川招呼了过去，下意识地就要过去阻止，却被旁边的人拉住了。

不过仙道很快就发现自己根本用不着担心，他直到今天才知道，原来传言中湘北的流川枫其实是个打架高手这件事，并不纯是彦一笔记的杜撰和夸张。

流川从来都不是很好斗的人，相反地，从小他就缺乏同龄男生在身体碰撞上的热血精神，在父母眼中，虽然异常沉默，但却从不会主动地招惹麻烦。

只是不主动招惹麻烦，麻烦却好像一直都喜欢来招惹他。小学的时候因为面相清秀，收到的除了许多稚嫩的同班女生的情书外，还有同班男生的嘲笑和欺负，一开始他还不怎么打得过人家，全凭技巧和人缠斗，开始打篮球之后结实了许多，捉弄就随着他的屡战屡胜变得销声匿迹。

国中的时候，流川的身高和他的篮球实力一样蹭蹭地往上冒，只是依然没什么表情，沉默又高傲的样子，冷眼无视着所有女生的爱慕和所有不良少年的挑衅，于是随着次数与对手段数的上升，在无数实战中，流川的打架实力也跟着一步步水涨船高。

比如现在，没几下的功夫，面前已经倒了一地大声呼痛的家伙，流川拍拍身上的衣服，才猛地想起这次自己难得不是一个人在打架，赶忙往仙道的方向看去，正好看见仙道一个姿势标准的背摔，把从身后扑上来的人重重地摔到了地上。

感受到流川的视线，仙道也回头看过来，露出一个有点无奈的笑容。

“以前学过一点柔道。”

可惜虽然有基础，一向与人为善招人喜欢的仙道在实战经验上太过缺乏——就在他放松的这一刻又从角落里爬起一个人，流川的一句“小心”还没出口，仙道的左脸已经被结结实实挨了一拳，下一秒，那人已经被流川飞起的一脚踹到了地上。

一时间除了他们二人，再没人能爬起来，仙道和流川交换了个眼神，拿起背包和篮球，走出了篮球场。

两个人走在东京夜晚的街道上。流川在前面，听到斜后方仙道问他，“现在去哪？”

脚步停了一停，“我回神奈川，你回家。”理所当然的口气。

他想来找仙道一对一，就真的来了，打完了就回去，没有半点犹豫。

“我这样能回家么？”仙道的声音带着苦笑的味道。流川回过头，看到在街灯照耀下，仙道被打了一拳的左脸颊已经开始肿起来，颇为明显。

“这种过一晚上就好。”流川皱眉，他在这方面一向经验丰富。

“可我妈不会这么认为，”仙道还是在苦笑，“她是医生，看到这个估计得折腾一阵子，职业病。”

看到流川一脸“那又怎样”的表情，仙道伸出手来指着左脸颊，继续解释，“我本来明天就要回神奈川了，如果因为这个要在东京被留个两三天，多不划算。”

流川马上做领悟状，点点头表示赞同。“那你现在跟我一起回去。”

“我也想啊，如果我的随身行李没有放在家里的话。”

两人一时间没了言语，仙道挠挠头，“真是伤脑筋啊……要不流川你先回去吧，我送你到车站。”

流川却没动，看着仙道左半边肿起的脸颊，想到这场架虽然先动手的是对方，但怎么说也是因为自己跑来和他一对一引起的，现在仙道好端端有家不能回，自己也得负一点责任。

于是他定定地望着仙道，难得地说了一个长句子，“一起住一晚好了，明天你回家拿上行李我们一起回神奈川。”

仙道有些意外，但想这家伙原来还不是那么没心没肺的，又觉得挺开心。不过开心归开心，现实问题还是摆在那里。“那住哪里？”

“……随便。”

仙道想自己其实问了也白问，流川的话，一向对物质条件不甚在意，再加上在哪里都能睡着的天赋，就算在公园的长椅上躺一夜，对他来说也没什么所谓。

仙道却不怎么想睡公园，于是问流川带了多少钱，不出意外得到了一个惨淡的数字，两个人身上加起来的钱也不够在旅馆住一个晚上。

就这么站在路边陷入了僵局，流川的眼神在路灯下又开始飘忽起来，困意从各个角落爬上来，却听到仙道拍了一下掌，“有了！”

一个小时后仙道和流川一起站在一幢房子的正门前，招牌上五颜六色的字体写着。

“Love Hotel”

十一

仙道抬起眼睛来看流川，他正面无表情地盯着面前招牌上散发着粉光的字母。仙道有些好奇，他到底知不知道这是什么地方呢？

然而转念一想又觉得知道不知道对流川都是一样的，所有庸常的担心在他这里都行不通，就好像太空里，地球上的物理常识都失去了效用。

不过当仙道打开房间门，还是觉得松了口气。那些夸张的装饰或者满墙的镜子，虽然想想也没什么，不过如果真看到了也会觉得有些别扭。所幸的是除了房间小了些，色调暖了些，一切正常。

转头看流川，已经很麻利地往浴室走了，挠着头眯着眼睛的困倦样子，像是在梦游。

于是仙道便在房间中央的大床上躺下来，没一会听到浴室里传来哗哗的水声，忍不住觉得这情境有些诡异的有趣——自己现在和流川在情人旅馆这件事本身可真有话题性，要是被流川的那些崇拜者看到了估计第二天湘北会是一片女孩子的泪海吧，不过要是被自己这边认识的人看到，不知为什么却只能想象出田冈教练痛心疾首老泪纵横的反应……

正走神走在兴头上，流川已经出来了，洗过澡后看上去清醒了些，从床的上方冷眼看着他，不知为什么皱了皱眉，但却什么也没说，做了个手势让仙道快去洗。

果然虽然地点很惹人遐想，一遇上流川也就好像碰到了绝缘体。仙道在心底暗笑。

等仙道出来的时候，流川却不在房间里，一时间有些茫然，还以为他一定已经歪在床上呼呼大睡了。

正在疑惑的时候，房间门开了，流川拎着一个小桶走进来，看了仙道一眼说。“把浴室里的毛巾拿过来。”

不解归不解，依然遵照他的话拿了条毛巾出来，流川接过，平铺在床头柜上，不发一语地打开小桶的盖子，抓起里面的东西就往毛巾上放。

仙道看清了，小桶里面装的是满满的冰块。

一时间有些愕然，流川却已经很熟练地把毛巾抱起来扎了个结，递过来，“冰一下，好得快一点。”

仙道接过，指指小桶，“你去哪里弄来的这个？”

“问人要的，厨房里有。”

仙道想象了一下流川在旅馆里转来转去找工作人员的样子，又想到他刚刚盯着自己皱眉的神情，不由得就笑起来。

其实自己一直就知道的，流川不仅不是没心没肺的人，还是个懂得怎么关心人的家伙。

虽然那关心常常很生硬又别扭，完全不温柔，但一点也不妨碍它们的温暖。

于是也没再多说什么，过了一会儿互道晚安，同床而眠，各自睡去。

流川在梦里听到了篮球砸击地面的声音。

咚、咚、咚。

在耳鼓很近的地方响动着，他在梦里运着篮球往前跑，然而跑动时没有半点声音，只有手中橙色的球体在不断地与地板撞击，发出清晰而规律的声响。

不知为何，彷佛觉得这种响声不会离开，不会远去，甚至永远也不会停止，就好像一种长久的恒定的存在，带着一种确定着什么的力量。

在梦中的流川莫名地感到一阵满足感，却因为这感觉鲜明地超出了梦的模糊，他很难得地在深夜恢复了意识，醒了过来。

张开眼后四周是一片黑暗。

那天的夜晚特别安静，情人旅馆的墙有着很好的隔音效果，听不到外界的声响。

也正因为此，咚咚的声音在暗夜里显得格外清楚。流川张着眼睛发了一会呆，才意识到自己现在是醒着的，没有篮球。

但耳边的声响却一直持续着，比梦中微弱许多，却一样很有节奏。

眼睛慢慢适应黑暗之后，流川逐渐能够看清隐在黑暗里的那些轮廓。旅馆里的床头灯，墙上挂着的正方形的画，狭小的被封死了的百叶窗。定睛看了看，发现不知什么时候已经翻身到了另一边，头靠着什么温暖的东西，却不是枕头的柔软的触感。

然后终于意识到，自己和仙道现在的距离很近。

近到自己侧过来睡的脑袋正靠在仙道的胸口。

那梦中和黑夜里咚咚的声响，原来是仙道的心跳声。

流川想，以前从来也没有听过，原来别人心跳的声音是这样的，平稳而均匀。

于是就这么听着，一下一下。

很快就又感觉到困意，慢慢睡了过去。

咚、咚、咚。

感觉就好像被包裹在一个温暖的壳里，是从来没有过的安心和平静。

十二

流川和仙道两个人人生中第一次去情人旅馆的经历开始地很莫名，结束地很平淡。

之前在去旅馆前打过电话给母亲，说自己住在朋友的家里，现在仙道的脸在冰敷的作用下，回复了原先的平滑帅气，自然也能大摇大摆地晃回家里拿上行李。

于是顺利地回到了神奈川，各自回家，在下午自动自发地碰面一对一，晚上照例小面馆解决晚饭。点头说再见。

然后暑假，就这样结束了。

秋天来临。

在那个夏天创造了一个奇迹的湘北，队长赤木和副队木暮都正式退社专心于联考。流川很尊敬他们，觉得有点不舍，毕竟没有了赤木的篮下，湘北的负担增加不小，而没有了木暮的日常训练，火药味似乎都重了许多。

宫城身为队长后沉稳严格不少，三井貌似已经下了决心狠命地练习，两个人凑到一起的时候依然吵吵闹闹。

樱木大白痴回来了，还是那么聒噪，他能这么快好起来，流川虽然绝对不会承认，不过心里挺为他高兴，因为樱木虽然很白痴，但在场上还算排的上用处，篮球上的天赋如果就这样没了也还是很可惜的。

学姐依然气势很足地喜欢拿着大扇子教训这群问题儿童，流川自己因为和樱木打架被打过好几下，而除了学姐，好像还有一个女生常在队里出现，有谁提到她是赤木队长的妹妹，说是新的经理，流川除了她给自己拿过一次水，结果水被慌慌张张地打翻了以外，倒是没留下什么印象。

而一年过去，作为神奈川那年唯一一个跻身Best 5的一年级球员，流川的名声已经在这个夏天传开来。在山王一战上与泽北的分庭抗礼，更让他的球技受到广泛地瞩目和肯定。

如果说樱木的成长是幼苗在阳光雨露和自身的素质下迅速地长成坚实的干枝，那么流川，则是一颗已经繁茂挺拔的树在每天试着一点一点变得更加高大，不骄不躁，步伐坚定而执着。

人们不再像最开始一样叫他“一年级的”，而是称他为“湘北的王牌”。他打球的风格变得更成熟，他的体力变得更好，甚至连他的亲卫队流川命们也人数倍增，变得声势浩大。

不过还有一些是不会改变的，比如他的沉默寡言，比如他的嗜睡，比如他每天早晚的加练，比如和仙道每周固定时间的一对一。

新的学期开始后，流川和仙道的一对一改在了每周的周六下午，说是改，可谁也没刻意说什么，只是在暑假的最后一天，流川向仙道告别时加了一句下星期六再来找你，仙道点头说了一声好。就这么变成了每周的习惯。

仙道升上三年级，好像还成了陵南的队长，但在流川看来，他还是一副很悠闲的样子，全无挂心的烦恼，每周六的中午在海边钓着鱼，听到流川的脚步声就头也不回地说一句你来了，或者干脆什么也不说，继续哼他的小曲。

钓鱼、一对一和小面馆，大抵是这样固定的模式，但有时候仙道会在结束以后提议到他家去看NBA的录影带，或者有关篮球运动员的纪录片，流川也不反对，两个人便会一起回仙道的小公寓里认真地把录像带看完，再讨论一阵球员的战术和打球风格。有时太晚了流川会住下来，有时仙道送流川到车站目送他乘上列车回家。

偶尔仙道会提出饭后可以散下步，这时候他们就会一起去海边。

不是码头或者海滨公路，而是直接走到沙滩上。靠海的城市，晚上会有着银白色的清晰的月亮，月光照在海面上，泛出一片片细碎的清冷的光。

流川挺喜欢那样的景色，他一直对带着冷感的光华的事物心存天生的好感，街边黑猫的眼睛，仙道家的深蓝窗帘，夜里月光照耀下的大海。

他们会脱了鞋子光着脚在沙滩上往前走，脚陷在细密的沙子里，偶尔踩到沙中的石子，就拿起来往海中投掷过去，因为是晚上，也无从得知谁扔得比较远。

走得无聊了就坐下来，两个人盯着大海看上半天，对话有一搭没一搭，混在海浪声里，仙道会讲些最近发生的有趣的事，比如鱼柱学长虽然退了社但还是很热心肠地常常来督导训练让大家苦不堪言，比如现在陵南好像在传言会换队长于是所有人都蠢蠢欲动地想要好好表现，仙道的语调轻松自在，丝毫没有身为传言中被罢免了职位的队长的自觉。

“有次他们还跑到海边我钓鱼的地方来呢，那天我钓了很大一条鱼，可惜被他们揪住说教的时候跑了。”仙道有一次说着笑起来，没有半点逃训练被抓住的惭愧。

流川往后倒在沙滩上，头枕在脑后，感想依然还是那么简单直接，“……白痴。”

没什么话的时候就沉默着，流川看着天上的繁星，听着海浪声，常常会想起海那边的国家，那个有着篮球最高王座的地方。

他从学姐那里听到杂志上登出了“山王的泽北已经出发前往美国”的新闻，流川想，那是肯定的事情，他早就知道，在球场上那个眼神透彻骄傲的对手和自己一样，对篮球有着相同的不懈的渴望。

想要变得更强。流川在某天默默地看着星空，“成为日本第一的高中生”，不知道这个目标现在有没有达成。曾经是日本第一的泽北并没有打败自己，那么是不是就意味着自己已经有资格去追求更高更远的东西了？

这时候便不自觉地就看向旁边仙道的背影，一时间又有些不确定起来。虽然很不甘心，但是这家伙现在确实依然比自己强。

什么时候能够和他再比一场呢？不是一对一，而是在正式的比赛中。

那时的自己，是否能将他打败？

到了时间流川的困意就会自动地浮上来，每次快要睡过去的时候仙道总会站起来拍拍身上的沙子笑着说走吧，可以回去了。好几次这样下来，流川明白仙道其实是故意的，瞅准了自己要睡的时候离开，大概是怕自己在海边睡着了叫醒太麻烦。

故意归故意，还是会起身一起回去，然后在岔路口分开。

在下一个周六再次会面。

时间就可以这样过去，好像大海中的波浪，缓慢绵长然而持之不懈地前行。

从炎热的盛夏到宁静的初秋，然后一直走到萧索的冬天。

——————————————————————

PS：尽管情人旅馆确实在价格上比较便宜，但日本情人旅馆是不能让两个男性入住的……所以，此为BUG

关于湘北、仙道和陵南的情况，遵照井上大神画的《十日后》来写了

十三

十二月的冬季选拔赛上，仙道和流川再一次在四强比赛时相遇。

仙道还记得流川在开球时眼睛紧盯着自己，声线像冰，可感觉得出来，那冰层之下流淌着的是熊熊燃烧的火焰。

他说，“仙道，这一次不会再输给你了。”

仙道微笑着，眼睛里却是锐利的光，“那可不一定。”

空气里的火花似乎能够将整个球场点燃。

所有人都以为又将看到一场王牌对王牌的激烈碰撞，然而出乎他们意料的是，这一次无论是仙道还是流川都没有再像上一次夏季预选赛时那样，丢掉周遭的比赛去赴一场事关个人恩怨的对决。

他们各自都成长了许多，尤其是流川，自从全国大赛以来，他更加注重团队的节奏，而不光光是个人的突破。

之前说出口的输赢之争，并非是谁阻拦了谁，谁得了更多的分数，而是整合团队，做出最佳判断的能力。

就好像一盘棋，纵横经纬之间，考验的是王牌对比赛进程的影响。

只是比赛到了最后，两个人到底还是没完全忍住直接较量的诱惑，单对单地再一次杠上，斗了个酣畅。两人对彼此的球路再熟悉不过，只看谁能把握瞬息而过的机会，谁能将动作做到滴水不漏制人于无形。

“我还以为他们转性了呢，”坐在观众席上，神奈川曾经的王者牧绅一带着点无奈和好笑地说，“终究还是两个任性的小鬼啊。”

比赛一直打到了加时，湘北赢，一球定乾坤的是三井的三分球。

冬季预选赛胜出的只有一组，却不是大多数人预想的海南，也非创造过奇迹的湘北或者上一次饮恨的陵南。而是藤真率领的改变了打法，吸收了新成员的翔阳。

栗发的清秀少年终于实现了他对自己的诺言，带着闪耀的梦想踏上了征程。

而流川和仙道之间，谁都没有赢，谁也没有输。

比赛结束后日子继续，没打多少次一对一，很快就将近新年。

流川在某个周六的下午，打球中间休息的时候毫无预兆地问仙道说：“下星期三，你去东京么？”难得地，一句话里同时包括了时间地点人物事件。

“诶？不会啊。”仙道楞了一下，算一算日子，明白了过来，“下星期三是新年前夜。”

“恩。我妈说了，如果你不去就让你来我家。”流川眨眨眼，复述完了母上的命令。

其实仙道不是第一次被邀请去流川家，大概是流川在和母亲报备时讲到了仙道是一个人住，在九月到十二月这四个月间，热心的流川妈妈曾经好几次让流川把仙道带回家里一起吃晚饭，也算是对仙道“照顾我们家小枫”（流川母亲原话）的感谢。

从第一次去流川家时，仙道就发现不普通的流川的有着意外普通的家庭。流川的父母开了家小公司，生活条件不错，母亲活泼健谈，父亲儒雅温和，还有一个美人姐姐，性格豪爽大方。一家人的感情很好，和乐融融。一切都正常温馨地不像话。所以也难怪从流川很小的时候开始，流川的父母就觉得奇怪，明明在如此健康的家庭环境下长大，为什么这孩子就是不多说点话呢？

可其实除了不爱说话加上表情冷硬这一点，流川在家中是个挺乖的孩子。仙道发现，他面对家人时，虽然依旧寡言少语，脸上也没什么表情，但语气却会不自觉地柔和许多。被家人使唤着去干活的时候，虽然带着点不情愿，也还是会放下手边的篮球杂志去做事，变成温顺而普通的少年。

“虽然不大能轻易看出来，但小枫对别人都有他自己的关心方式呢。”流川的母亲在第一次和仙道闲聊的时候说起，语气温柔，“

这个我其实知道呢，仙道想着，自然而然地笑了

“可我们做父母的，还是担心他未免太过孤僻，虽说他自己没感觉，但我们总觉得一直没有朋友不大好……所以我们知道你和小枫成为朋友之后，真的很欣慰。多谢你照顾他了。”流川的母亲讲着讲着，就开始感动地看着仙道。

仙道连连摆手，笑得冬天都能春光灿烂，“应该是我感谢他照顾我才对，每次有他在旁边睡觉，鱼都上钩地多一些啊。”

流川的母亲被这回答逗笑了，仙道身后却传来厨房洗碗回来的流川冷冷的二字真言，“白痴。”

不管怎样，流川的家人都很理解流川，支持他，爱护他，非常地温暖。

难道是因为这样，所以我之前才会觉得流川也很温暖吗？仙道偶尔会这么想。

这一年的新年因为母亲一家要去温泉旅游，父亲还在国外，所以仙道如约在新年前夕拜访了流川家。

依旧是温馨热闹的一家人，流川母亲烧了一桌好菜，吃完饭后还一起看了红白歌战，流川不出意外地在电视前昏昏欲睡，快要做起梦来的时候被豪气干云的姐姐一掌拍醒，于是不满地瞪过去，只听到姐姐大声说，“起来起来，别睡了，跟我们去神社！”

只能慢吞吞地跟着出门，一家人连同仙道一起，往附近的一座小神社走，仙道看他眯着眼睛的样子，总怀疑他能一边走一边睡过去。

神社在这一天总是最多人，附近的居民都赶过来参拜，听新年敲响的钟声。流川本来就落在后面，在人群里挤挤挨挨地感觉很不舒服，正在这个时候，手臂被拉住了，一转头，是仙道。

在人群嗡嗡的话声中，仙道靠过来一些，“跟我来，那边人少。”

一路走过去，到石板路转角处靠着几株大树的地方停下来，果然，这边安静了许多。

于是仙道和流川两个人一起沉默着站在树下，看不远处的人群走到神殿里抽签祈福，或者在神殿前搓着手跺着脚地等待着钟声敲响。

仙道往流川那儿看过去，发现他还在犯困，一脸迷糊的样子，正想说点什么以免他直接倒地不起就地睡去，就听到哪里传来咻的一声，随即是“啪”的一声响，周围亮了起来。

转头去看，发现是有人在放烟花。

各种各样的颜色，像盛大的花朵在夜空中绽开，一朵接着一朵。光华四溢。

“放烟花了啊。”仙道仰起头来看着烟花，觉得挺开心，“真不错哪。”

“恩。”

难得听到流川对自己感慨的回应，仙道转头去看流川，他正一脸认真地看着天空中四散的花火。烟花在空中绽放的瞬间，流川的脸也被鲜艳的色彩照亮了，一双过分明亮的眼睛在流光中显得更加通透起来，像是纯粹的玻璃球反射着光芒，又像是那些飞散的火花直接落在了他的眼底。

下一瞬间，烟花消散，流川的脸又重新被夜色模糊了轮廓。再下一瞬，又亮起。明明灭灭之间，有一种亦真亦幻的观感。

于是忍不住就一直看着，那种温暖的感觉又一次流淌在身体中，从心脏一路蔓延到四肢，从夏季一直延续到冬季。

胸口被一种鼓动给涨满了，满满当当的，好像从此再没有缝隙，好像终于可以别无所求。

钟声在这个时候敲响。

当当的声音一时间响彻了整个街区，震耳欲聋。十二响落下的一刻，仙道叫了流川一声：

“流川。”

“恩？”流川在这时回过头来，正对上仙道的目光。

“生日快乐！”笑容灿烂。

那一刻流川的眼神微动，闪动着奇异的光，像潭水在阳光的照射下清浅的投影。

他就用这样的眼睛定定地望着仙道，而那脸却依旧是淡淡的面无表情，什么也读不出来。

周围是人们互相拜年问候欢呼庆祝的声浪，而仙道却能清清楚楚地听到流川的声音，夹杂在头顶烟花的“咻”和“啪”中。

流川说：“谢谢。”顿了一顿，“新年快乐。”

“新年快乐！”仙道笑得暖洋洋。

随后就进神社里面和流川家人会合，一家人看到流川就喊着生日快乐冲上来，流川母亲给了他一个大大的拥抱，流川父亲在一旁嘭嘭地拍着儿子的肩膀，姐姐则伸长了手臂使劲揉弟弟的头发。流川脸上依旧见不到什么明显的感动情绪，只是弯了腰回抱母亲。

在神像前许愿的时候，仙道一如往年地想不出新年愿望，顺其自然，尽力而为，他一向不习惯劳动神明去达成什么，想来想去，觉得不如将不可求之事寄托不可求之运，许个愿望让来年多点鱼上钩就好，末了还对佛祖补充一句，如果它们真的不愿意就算了，不用劳烦费心。

眼角余光瞥见流川，看到他神色淡然地站在一旁，也不知道许过愿还是没许，如果许了又是怎样的愿望？这样想着又觉得自己有些异想天开。如果是流川的话，一定不会将愿望交托给运势和神佛这类虚无缥缈的存在，他若想要什么东西，就算要上天入地，也会眼睛不眨一下地去取，饶是佛祖挡了道也得靠边站，一路全凭他自己。

出乎仙道意料的是，他在神社内走神思考的关于流川的愿望的问题，很快就从某种意义上来说，得到了佐证。

新年第一天的早晨，留宿在流川家的仙道早起和流川一起去他家附近的篮球场一对一，休息的时候流川抱着篮球，黑发在晨光照耀下闪闪发光，他开口，话音平静，却微微带着一丝不易察觉的骄傲。

“仙道，我要去美国了。”

十四

流川在冬季预选赛结束后就开始着手准备去美国的手续，他在决定之前曾经去问过安西教练的意见。慈祥而睿智的老师带着微笑说，流川同学，如果你明白了你的方向，并且确定不会半途而废的话，就听从你内心的意愿吧。

流川内心的意愿告诉他，他想要去美国。

他想要变强。

仙道在听到这个消息时笑了起来，他想果然来了呢，这个发言，自己其实一直都在等着的。

看流川注视着电视里NBA比赛时的样子就知道，流川是要去美国的，他一定会站在那片聚光灯下奋斗拼杀，这就好像月亮绕着地球转一样几乎是颠之不破的真理。

面前的少年有着坚硬而透彻的眼神，黑白分明的眼睛里藏着简单而不可动摇的信念和热爱。不爱说话，但其实比谁都明白自己要的是什么，也比谁都努力，目标明确而简单。

很高兴，为流川能够踏上征程感到高兴，但同时又觉得在哪里有一丝遗憾，就好像IH预选赛时比赛输掉的那一刻，有一种淡淡的失落。

然而失落于仙道也只是一刻的事情，高兴始终占得比较多。他笑起来，眼角就垂下来，唇角弯上去，融在冬日的晨光里。

“在美国也要加油，”仙道的语气和当年流川去广岛前如出一辙，“我会期待你的表现的。”

面前的少年昂起头，一如那天他第一次来找仙道一对一时那样，没什么表情，唯有眼睛灼灼燃烧。

“恩。”流川沉默了一会，眼神闪动，“保重。”

仙道愣了一下，随即笑着说，“你也是。”

流川去美国那天是星期六，但仙道没去送机，事实上他一向不擅长记时间，根本没想起那天是流川出发的日子。流川也没叫他去，那天中午钓鱼的时候，一转头发现没人在旁边睡觉了，才想起来流川已经在清晨就走了。

于是一边想着，果然这小子，说走就走，之前那样就算已经告别过了，干脆利落，毫不拖泥带水。一边就开始打哈欠，流川人虽走了，但困意却好像还会定期造访相同的地点，于是索性就放任鱼竿和饵食，歪在一边像流川一样把包放在头下一枕，睡起觉来。

醒过来的时候没想到已经是傍晚，于是拎起空桶回小面馆吃饭，热气腾腾的汤面和大麦茶，喝下去整个身体都觉得很暖和，走出门的时候习惯性地在自动贩卖机那儿买一罐饮料，回头去向车站的方向张望，自动地找那个黑发塞着耳机的高挑身影，过了两秒才发现原来已经不可能再看到。

想想流川现在在干什么呢？八成是歪在飞机上睡得天昏地暗，仙道笑着耸耸肩，把饮料喝完，将空罐头扔进垃圾桶，鱼竿扛在肩上，回家去。

时间有时候是很奇妙的东西，它可以被无限拉长，又无限缩短。一场比赛，一天，一个月，一个学期，一个季节，一年，身在其中时也没觉得怎样，转眼一看却发现已经时过境迁。

然而一旦到了某个特定的时间点，在某个特定的地点，或者任何时候，只要和记忆中某个片段重合，时间又会哗啦哗啦地往后退，在一瞬间就把人冲回原来的地方，在记忆里撞见原来的自己。

就好像仙道常常会在看到母亲家中客厅里那个碎布缝成的坐垫时，觉得自己又回到国中时代，在东京的旧家里看外婆坐在椅子上缝缝补补。

就好像仙道训练时迟到被体大教练吼的时候常常会把这个叫田中的教练和高中时代的田冈教练弄混，一眨眼间会觉得自己身处高中的体育馆，被教练揪住教训，被越野埋怨，再被鱼柱安慰的错觉。

就好像仙道放假的时候回到神奈川的海边钓鱼，听到身后的脚步声，就会在一瞬间想要脱口而出一句你来了。“你”字还没出口就听到有人礼貌地问这里可不可以再多一个人垂钓。仙道愣一愣，抬起头就是一个自然恰当的笑容，“不好意思，我马上就走了，待会就把这里让给你。”

边低头收拾渔具的时候边觉得挺好笑，流川都去美国去了两年了，仙道想，看来有些习惯特别固执地不肯离开。

是的，距离那个冬天已经有两年了。

高中时代的最后一次IH夏季预选赛，陵南进了全国大赛，虽然走得并没有很远，但是已经足够为仙道打下知名度。于是轻轻松松地就取得了保荐东京体育大学的资格，倒是浪费了他原本不错的功课成绩。

这两年里仙道生活得挺滋润，他这样的人，在哪里都能过得很自在。到东京不久就有了一群新的队友和朋友。一开始只是在集中了全国高手的队上做板凳，后来作为替补上场了几次，就自然而然地获得了主力的资格，再过不久，他已经被学长开玩笑地称为“未来的王牌”了。

至于流川，这两年来仙道从没有在电视比赛的转播里见到过他,报纸杂志上也没有他的消息。他整个人就好像一个小石头被投入夜晚的大海，悄无声息。

两年间唯一的联系是在流川走后的一个多月，情人节，仙道意外地接到他打来的电话，话声里混杂了电波的杂音，但那声线依旧带着冰渣，清楚地好像可以直接穿过一整个太平洋，直接到达仙道的耳朵里。

“仙道，”他说，“生日快乐。”

仙道至今也不知道流川是如何得知自己的生日的，他想这大概是流川对新年时自己那句生日快乐的回礼。他们交谈了没几句，仙道问怎样，流川回答还行。仙道说那就好。然后各自说再见，从此渺无音讯。

到了东京之后旧有的习惯都被一一更改。不过不管是未来东体大的王牌，还是曾经陵南的队长，仙道在逃训练上总是不遗余力，游刃有余地在训练间歇和假期里创造一个人自在的机会。只可惜东京找不到一个可以独自钓鱼的地方，索性就甩甩手暂时放弃，转而发展起新的爱好，摄影。

与钓鱼一样，它需要长久等待的耐心，以及抓住稍纵而逝之机的果决。

于是在每一个周末，仙道都会抱着相机穿行于城市的各个角落，信手拍摄下每个让自己感兴趣的微小瞬间。

而常常在这个时候，他能更深切地体会到时间的奇妙，它的回溯性，那些平时被埋在记忆里不知哪个角落的回忆，会随着与某时某刻相似的景物，突然间重新充斥在脑海里。

东京的街头有无数个自动贩卖机。每当仙道揣着相机经过，或者在休息时停下买一罐饮料，总会在一刹那间于自己眼角视线范围的边缘看到人影，好像正有黑发的少年，靠着贩卖机睡熟。世界都能在瞬间缩小，彷佛又有雨水的味道顺着脚踝慢慢爬上来。

夜晚路过情人旅馆的时候，仙道会顺手拍下几张在夜色中闪动的粉色招牌。明明是应该和异性一起来的场所，仙道却每次都觉得自己身边应该正站着一个和自己齐高的身影，他的眼神泛着困，脸上面无表情。连带着让本应象征着欲望的情人旅馆都被沾染上一股清洁干净的气息。

最常发生的错觉和篮球有关，常常在练习之后躺在地上，手枕着头向上望，篮球馆上方的灯刺激着视线，在白光中总会有些恍惚，好像马上就会有一个影子从上方的灯光中钻出来，长刘海下的一双眼睛好像天上最亮的星，皱着眉让自己快起来和他比一场。

仙道很少特意地去想流川，无数个流川躲在生活的角落里，与他不期而遇。

但那又怎样，仙道并不怎么介意。他甚至没有刻意地去追究这所有错觉产生的原因。也许有一天它们会消失殆尽，也许它们会一直持续到很久以后。但毕竟，时间的回溯永远只存在于瞬息间，几秒过去就一切如常。

仙道抓抓头发，笑一笑，就继续往前走。

直到两年后的一天，就在仙道钓鱼时又错觉了一次流川的那天，仙道正在神奈川放新年假。下午去钓鱼，晚上去参加陵南篮球部的同学会。

会上有人刚从美国回来，闲聊间提到当年湘北的流川枫现在正在美国打球。有心无心间仙道就记住了球队名，回到家后，左右没有什么事可做，就打开新添置的电脑搜索流川的球队。最先跳出来的就是一个比赛的录像视频。

这是两年来仙道第一次看到流川，说是看到，却还隔着个屏幕。

与两年前相比，他几乎没有什么变化，甚至连球衣都和那时的湘北一样是炽烈的红色。长长的刘海下一双如刀锋一般的眼睛，一如既往闪着心无旁骛渴求胜利的光芒。镜头一闪而过，他是球风稳健技术平均的全能型选手，并不耀眼，沉默而认真地打球。

解说员念他的名字，外国人念不好日本人的姓名，RUKAWA KAEDE，五个音节念得生硬平板，仙道不自觉地就在心里纠正。流川枫，他默念，流川枫，流川枫。

流川 枫。

到后来几乎停不下来，每念一遍就觉得温暖，久违的感觉。两年前每次和流川在一起就会感受到的情绪，慢慢流动到全身，心口被某种东西填充得很结实，好像再也塞不下一丝空隙。

那天夜里，仙道在凌晨醒来，张开眼，窗外的街灯透进淡淡的光线。偏过头，在恍惚中看见身边流川睡着的侧脸。黑夜中白皙的肤色好像在发光，凌厉的脸部线条在朦胧中显得温和，甚至可以算得上无辜。

头发、睫毛、嘴唇、下颚、白衬衫下的锁骨。

再一眨眼，身边当然什么都没有，又是一场错觉。仙道坐起身，听到窗外雨水拍打路面的细碎声响。

下雨了。

于是就想起两年多前，流川曾在某个半夜把他从地上拉起来，他们比邻而睡，那天也下了一整夜这样绵绵的细雨。

他在那个深夜里轻轻吻了流川。

突然间仙道就感觉到了空虚，说是空虚，其实是之前看着流川比赛时的温暖消失了，那时他们隔着一个屏幕，现在他们隔着一整个太平洋。

然后他终于明白过来，原来会感到温暖并不是因为流川本身有特别的温度，而是单纯地，两个单独的个体，靠近了，就会自然感到暖意。

他不过是一个独自爬山的登山者，在自己这座山峰上安然地独居，并不觉得孤独。等到终于有一天见到了自己的同类，外表截然不同，却一样住在山顶，呼吸着差不多的空气。于是就自然而然地靠近去，空气叠加在一起，寒冷的山顶于是也有了温度。

而有些地方，因为从来没有被这种温暖填充过，也就不知道它原来是空着的。如果不知道，空着也就空着，一样可以自在安然地生活。

生活一样可以很完整，只是终究无法变得完满。

仙道安静地靠在床上，等夜色一点点流逝。

窗外的天光一点点变亮时，他走到窗前，可以透过建筑物的中间看到蔓延至天际的海水，初升的冬日太阳散发着温柔至极的光芒，远远地可以听到海船出海的汽笛声。

比赛输了可以重新努力，习惯没了可以重新培养新的，爱情没了可以重新寻找伴侣。

什么都可以重新开始，但生命不能从头重来。

而除了生命以外，还有一些东西，不能重启，不能复得。

所以不能失去。

仙道在冬天的晨光里，笑起来。

十五

流川在半夜的时候回到住的公寓，进门后先休息了一会，再把药箱从床底拖出来，熟门熟路地开始给自己上药，包扎伤口。下午受的伤，晚上直接去打工，淤青和肿起的地方都已经变了色，天气太冷，麻木了痛觉。

处理好之后流川就抱着篮球转出门，老旧的公寓后面有一块空地，竖着个孤零零的篮球架，旁边作陪的是一盏路灯，勉强照亮篮球架旁的一片空间。他就在那空间里运球，超过想象中的敌人，投篮。

在日本的时候，流川的时间被简单纯粹地分成三分，三分之一睡觉，三分之二打球。来了美国后，打工和语言课挤进来，睡觉时间少下去，但仍旧是简单纯粹的。

只可惜周围的世界一直都嘈杂混乱，美国的篮球手太多，事情也多。纵使流川所在的是个二流球队，也不妨碍队员之间的拉帮结派，互相对立。流川是少见的在美国打篮球的亚洲人，再加上性格冷硬，不善言辞，很容易就成为攻击目标，暴力事件因此时有发生。

所幸就和当初国小时一样，流川的打架技术总能随着形势走高，虽然刚来时很艰难，现在也依旧小伤不断，但两年下来已经能够与别人打个平手，见他不动如山的样子，连带着让找他麻烦的人都没了意思。

是的，流川到美国已经两年了。他在一个小球队打球，平均每场比赛都能上场，打30分钟左右，技术扎实，被认为是不错的球员，然而也只是不错而已，依旧默默无闻。

每天打很长时间的工，上很长时间的语言课，练很长时间的球，看上去离进入NBA发光遥遥无期。

然而这些对流川而言都没什么大不了，他从一开始就盯着最高处，可从来都没有妄图一步登天，就好像是草原里一只等待着猎物的豹子，安静耐心地积蓄着力量。在场上打球时永远只想着胜利，在场外专心致志地练球，身边的光怪陆离，五光十色在他眼里都是单一的黑或白，唯有橙色的篮球燃烧着吸引全部的视线。

一点点地提高实力，只要能一直变强，就没什么好担心的。

十八岁的篮球手流川枫，和他十六岁时一样，或者永远，有着简单明快的逻辑。

深夜里他跳起来灌篮，干脆利落的把球扣进篮筐里，然后落地。球砸在地上，反弹着滚到一边，发出咚咚咚的响声。

流川站在篮筐下没有动，他想，又来了，这样的声音。

来到美国后，总是特别地在意球拍打地面发出的声响。在打比赛时，因为有周遭的喧闹，所以并不突出，只有在像今天晚上这样一个人练球的时候，才会觉得格外鲜明。

听着听着就会觉得有什么地方缺少了某样重要的部分，可又想不出究竟是什么，这种情况让流川有一些焦躁。

第二天比赛结束后流川被人从背后叫住，转回身发现是个亚洲人，正带着有点惊喜的神情看着自己，开口说的是日文，“你是湘北的流川枫吧？”

流川点头，听这话应该是高中时代认识的人，却并没有什么见过他的印象。看流川不说话，那人又补充说，“还记得吗？我是池上，陵南队的，和湘北打过好几场球赛。”

听到陵南这个名词，流川的第一反应永远只有一个人的名字，下一秒池上像是有心灵感应一般地说：“你一定记得仙道的，他和你那时候真是斗得难分上下啊，不过以前听彦一说过你们好像在场下是朋友，和他还有联系么？”

流川摇头，听到池上继续说着仙道的近况，“仙道他在东京体育大学，听说打得很不错，也许以后能和你再比一场也说不定……”

也许是白天碰到了池上，并意外地在两年以后重新听到陵南这两个字的关系，流川在那天夜里难得地做了梦，并更难得地记住了它。

梦里他正在打篮球，四周一片安静，只有球拍打地面发出的咚咚的响声，但这一次流川却并不觉得烦躁，也不觉得少了什么，相反地，他只感到安心。

有一种似曾相识的感觉，好像曾经在什么地方听过它，均匀而恒定的声音，充满力量，彷佛可以延续到永久。

于是不断地向前运球，一边在梦中想，到底在什么地方听过呢？然后手中的球就在走神间被谁突然盗走了，抬头一看，面前站着久违的仙道。

穿着蓝色的陵南球衣，尖头发的少年拍打着篮球，笑着对自己说，“来吧。”

咚、咚、咚。这一次声音在仙道手中生长开来，连绵不绝。

哦，流川明白了，那是仙道的心跳声。

两年多前，在东京某个粉色的房间，他曾经靠在仙道的胸口，直到梦中和现实都被沾染上了相同的节律。

第二天流川醒来之后去练球，球拍打地面的声音再次响起时他突然明白一直以来缺少的是什么。

是仙道，流川想，少的是仙道。

很多人会觉得流川是个迟钝的人，除了篮球对什么都没神经，甚至在高中的时候被彩子学姐冠以“阿米巴原虫”的绰号。可其实流川的神经一点也不比一般人少，甚至比许多人还要多上一些。它们只是都长在同一个方向，没有不必要的纠结和扭捏。一旦认定了目标，就和他的打球风格一样，直接、有效、一往无前。

既然已经明白少的是仙道，那就去找他好了。

流川考虑着，决定开始省下打工的工钱，赚一张回日本的机票。

可是流川的钱包最终还是躲过了这一场灾难，美日间的航空公司也没能多增加一个顾客。

因为决定省钱之后不久，流川在某个晚上照例深夜打工回家，在公寓狭窄的楼梯上出乎意料地见到了之前还在梦里和他打球的尖头发少年。

不同的是他没有穿着蓝色的球衣，而是裹在冬天的灰色大衣里，脸从围巾里抬起来，看到流川，露出一个笑容，一句“hi”，说得还是那样自然恰当。

“好久不见，”仙道说，“我来找你了。”

十六

仙道跟着流川进了公寓，灯亮起来后，是个小房间，桌子椅子床，篮球书包球鞋，安稳清净，和他的主人一样简单，却不简陋。

流川还是那个流川，好像要更瘦了一些，个子又长高了点，除此之外与两年前别无二致。眼神依旧冷然，在室内的光线中定定地看着自己，沉默一会儿之后冒出一句，“一对一？”

还是那种冰一样的声线，眼睛里却一点点擦出火苗来。

果然有他在，多余的空间都被这样的火苗点着了，满满当当。

这样想着，直到他弯下腰把篮球从桌子旁抱起来，才反应过来话中的具体含义，“现在？”

已经拉开门的流川回头看过来，皱一皱眉，不说话仙道却明白他的意思——到底打还是不打？于是仙道摸摸有点蔫了的刺猬头，站起来，笑着说：“那就现在吧。”

那个半夜流川和仙道在只有一盏路灯的小球场打球，因为看不见所以只能局限在很小的范围里，但居然也能打得很尽兴，甚至可以说有点尽兴过了头，好像要把之前两年缺少的分量都一次性地补齐。

彼此都成长了许多，球风也都有了变化，于是试探着挑战着，不知不觉就忘记了周遭使出全力，是久违的，只为打球而打球的快乐。

最后打不动了，都撑着膝盖喘气，听着篮球在旁边咚咚的弹跳声。仙道抬头，看到对面的流川，眼神像被擦得发亮的黑色玻璃珠，在深夜的灯光下闪动着，也不知道在想些什么，突然间就露出了笑容。

仙道想到几年前彦一曾经形容过的流川的笑，他在IH联赛上遭逢敌手，被逼到绝境，却露出了骄傲与兴奋的微笑。那时自己听到后还在一瞬间觉得颇可惜，没有机会看到万年冰山难得的冰裂。

而现在流川就在自己面前笑起来，和火热赛场上的那次大概不同，在万籁俱寂的深夜里显得安静沉稳，像冬天雪落下的轨迹，雪碰到嘴唇上就淡淡地化开来，冰凉凉的。

像是感觉到视线，流川看了过来，估计是觉得仙道的表情很奇怪，就抬抬眉毛，骂了一句白痴，直起身拿起篮球往公寓走。

仙道不自觉地就笑了，跟在后面和他一起回公寓，上楼梯时想起来问，“我住你这儿可以么？”流川头也没回地拉开房门走进去，留下两个字，“废话。”

仙道从浴室出来的时候，看到先洗完澡的流川还醒着，不禁有些吃惊。他原以为会看到流川在床上睡得不省人事的样子，却意外地发现曾经的睡神正坐在桌子旁看书——书和流川，这本身又是一个奇怪的组合。凑过去看，发现是本教材，密密麻麻地做满了标记，原来是在学英语。

在床上躺下来，被子柔软却冰凉，仙道看着旁边书桌上台灯散发出的暖黄色的光，以及在这光线里认真读书的流川，禁不住开口，“怎么样了？语言方面。”

流川的眼睛没有离开书本，“过得去。”淡而笃定的语气，顿了一顿，“怎么知道地址的？”

“去你家要的。”流川和家中的联系不算很频繁，但很有规律。

这一次流川的视线转了过来，仙道知道那是带着探问的目光，“他们说一切都很好，你不用担心。”说到这里，想起临走之前的嘱托来，“你爸妈叫你抽得出空就回去看一看，你姐说她没有人可以拍头手痒得很。”讲到最后又笑起来。

“恩。”流川点一点头。

有点意外，本来以为他会再待上个两三年才会回去一次，“想家人了？”

“不，”流川的视线又回到书本上，声线平淡像是在讲述一个理所当然的事实，“想见你。”

仙道的惊愕这一次终于超过了0.1秒，然后他笑得欢畅，“可惜，我比你快一步。”

“啧。”流川对于这种句式总会下意识地心生不平，发出一声不屑的气音。然后就没了言语，一个继续看书，一个闭着眼躺在床上。

过了一会仙道张开眼，发现流川的头已经开始一点一点的了，刘海也跟着时不时晃一下。于是站起身走过去拍他肩膀，“去床上睡吧。”

快要进入梦乡的人眼睛睁开一条缝来，丢了笔和书，自顾自走到床边往床上一倒，就要睡过去。仙道也跟着回到床上，在他身边刚刚坐下，就看到流川又抬起头来看着自己，眼神依旧带着浓浓的困意。

“生日快乐。”流川干干脆脆地说完，不等回应，就又倒下去，这次是真的睡死了。剩下仙道坐在旁边，对着突如其来的祝福眨眼，才想起来原来现在已经是情人节的凌晨。飞机飞来飞去，时差倒来倒去，他自己都忘记了，流川却没有忘记。

该说他神经纤细好呢还是神经粗好呢？仙道笑着看旁边昏睡过去的少年，又想到两年前流川的生日，那个深夜有着漫天的烟火，自己和他站在神社旁的树下看那些流光溢彩。这直接导致他此后的两年每次看到烟火都会在一瞬间想到流川，想到他在烟火下明明灭灭的脸。

那时自己第一个和他说了生日快乐，也就在那天流川说他要去美国。而现在，在自己生日的深夜，与家乡隔着一整个太平洋，他们重新见了面，打了球，流川说生日快乐，也是第一个。

好像宿命一样呢，想到这个仙道又觉得自己很好笑，这还真是小女生的思维啊。

夜已经很深，房间虽然小，却依然很冷，仙道把被子翻上来盖在自己和流川身上，盖的时候流川翻了个身，脸正好转到自己这边，皱了皱眉，像是被打扰到的样子。那个神情又让仙道想起之前和流川去海边，躺在晚上的沙滩上很容易着凉，自己总是在他睡着前一刻拖他回去，那时也是这样一副不爽的样子，让人以为他会在梦中出拳。

想着想着仙道就觉得，好像今天联想能力特别地丰富。

还是睡觉吧。仙道躺下来，在关灯前看看旁边的流川，觉得那久违的温暖重新回到了身体里。

在这个离家万里之遥的寒冷冬夜里，一切终于圆满起来。

于是自然而然地笑了，低下头去，吻了流川一下，这次终于可以确定是嘴唇，冰凉的，柔软的。

然后他关灯睡觉。一系列动作自然顺畅，吻也吻得理所当然，甚至没有像上次一样去考虑流川会不会醒来，

就好像他坐在门前的楼梯上，说好久不见我过来找你，流川就点点头，一个从未想过要解释，一个从未想过要问。

一双一对的，顺理成章。

十七

让流川在意了两年的，一个人打球时球拍打地面的咚咚声终于变得不那么有存在感了。

有仙道在身边，独自打球的机会本身就少了许多。更何况它所模拟的声音现在每天都真实地跳动着——流川房间里的床不大，仙道的心跳声就在流川的耳朵旁，如果不轰隆隆地睡到人事不省，想听就可以随时听到。

从二月十四日的那个突然出现的晚上开始，仙道就这样在分别两年后重新参与到流川的生活中，自然地好像是赶上了一场迟到的练习赛，摆摆手说声不好意思来晚了就能立刻下场打球开赛。

流川也不管他，照样遵循着自己标准到近乎苦修的时间表，上课下课，打球比赛，打工放工，偶尔打架。

倒是仙道，明明申请的是学校的留学名额，能住美国这边学校的宿舍，但却偏偏喜欢住在流川那间小公寓里，在没事的时候跟着流川去语言学校，流川去训练或打工了，他就拿出个老式相机到街上乱转，如果两个人都有时间的话，就在小公寓后的篮球架下一对一。

可惜那样的机会并不是太多，深夜打球毕竟视野受限，流川只能尽量趁中午上课结束和下午训练开始的空档拽上仙道打一个小时，所以当这天流川走出教室门，远远地看到对面长椅上的刺猬头时没有浪费一秒钟，笔直地往前走去。

结果走到一半才发现刺猬头旁还有别人，一群叽叽喳喳的日本女孩子，大概都是语言学校的学员，聚在仙道旁边东一句西一句的问个没完。

不知道是不是因为家中有位爱使唤自己的姐姐的关系，流川一直对与自己无关的女性的声音有着自动屏蔽的功能，连带她们的脸都一概模糊地好像简笔画里寥寥的几笔，更别说有什么接近的兴趣。

看着仙道被女生包围不是第一次，他们两个常常会被搭讪，仙道总是笑着挥手顺带聊上几句，流川就在他们聊天时往旁边的长椅上一坐，头一歪，抓紧一切时间睡觉去，彻底辜负那些脸红着望着自己的少女。

可这会不太一样，时间等不及，拖下去就意味着今天又没得和仙道打球，于是忍不住就开始皱眉，再等了一会就没了耐心，索性走上前去。

看到流川，仙道礼貌周全地向旁边的人摆一摆手，说了一句我朋友来了下次再会吧，就要站起身的时候被几个女生一起拉住，七嘴八舌，不外乎是“你朋友也很帅气呢，要不把你朋友也叫上一起吃饭吧”云云。

诶哟，仙道在心里感叹一声，什么时候日本女孩子都变得这么主动了？眼睛却看着流川走过来，和往常一样依旧没什么表情，眉头微微皱起。

他要不耐烦了呢，仙道想着就笑起来，回头就要微笑着拒绝女生们的热情，肩膀就被拍了一下。转过身还没反应过来，流川的手已经抓住了仙道的衣领，拉过来，距离一下子无限靠近，然后嘴唇碰上嘴唇，牙齿碰上牙齿。

奇怪的粗暴的公开的吻，简直和仙道的那两个吻是完全的反义词。相同的只有持续时间的短暂和吻的人理所当然的态度。

因为太突然，仙道都没什么别的感触，只觉得撞到的牙齿一阵痛。

这小子，仙道在一瞬间想，吻人都吻得像打架一样。

虽然只有一瞬间，流川就放了手，但他要的效果已经很明显地达到了，周围的女生不再发出尖叫声，眼神都直愣愣地望着面前的两个高个子。一时间都不知道该说什么好。

流川向着仙道扬了一扬下巴，把拎着的背包往身后一甩，“打球去。”

然后两人就扬长而去，剩下满地掉落的下巴和破碎了的红心。

走一会儿，进了路边的球场，流川听到身后仙道叫自己。转过头来，发现那人正带着丝微笑看过来，开口说话的音调不易察觉地比平常高了一度。

“流川你……以后可不好为了把我叫出来就随便亲上来啊。”

眉挑了一挑，“为什么？”

居然问为什么，“因为接吻这种事情，是要对喜欢的、重要的人做的啊。”

流川没说话，过了一刻抬起头来，眼睛直视着仙道。

他说，“我知道。”

仙道看着正午阳光下的流川，黑色的眼睛通透而笃定，明亮得晃眼。

看着那眼睛，仙道脑海中浮起刚来美国那天的晚上，在昏黄的灯光下，流川看着书，语气平淡地说，“想要见你。”

突然就意识到，流川是明白的，想要见自己也好，刚才那个粗暴的吻也好，他都明白其中的含义。只不过他和自己一样，从来都懒得去刻意地追根究底，一切都顺其自然到不需要去问原因。但不需要问，却不代表不知道。

于是就不自觉地笑起来，想到自己似乎也从来没有费神去考虑过为什么要吻他，为什么要来美国，只是想要吻他就吻了，想要见他就来了。但其实答案一直都明了，从一开始就都清楚地写在胸口里，写在被他的存在填满的每一寸空气里。

仙道这样想着就在阳光下笑得欢畅，看在流川眼里又是那种奇怪的笑容。

“什么时候意识到的？”忍不住好奇地问。

流川翻了个白眼，语气还是那么冷冰冰，“那天晚上，我没马上睡着。”停了一下又补充，“被你翻被子的动作吵醒了，白痴。”

原来是自己睡前的那个很轻的吻。笑容加深了，走上前去，把流川拉过来吻上去。

软而凉的嘴唇，碰触到一起，也就触碰着，没什么少女漫画里的柔情蜜意，更没有成人电影的激情，只是简单的吻着，彷佛吻生来就应该是这样的，彷佛他们生来就应该是这样的。

这一次终于是醒着的状态了，仙道想，于是张开眼来去看流川的反应，结果发现流川眼睛一直睁着，眨也不眨地看着自己。眼神相交，流川猛推了仙道一把，却不是对吻的抗议，一俯身拉开包，从里面抱出篮球。

“打球吧。”

不管别人如何，流川和仙道的世界里，所有的浪漫或者不浪漫，最后都会诡异地以这三个字作结。

十八

所有的童话都有一个结尾。纯真的孩子在睡前总爱问，然后怎么样了呢？再然后呢？一路问到王子和王子从此幸福地在一起，骑士和骑士结伴远赴他乡打败大魔王。然后……书合上，The end。

可是故事会结束，生活却还要继续，梦想还有待实现。

他们的未来，其实还尚不明了。

流川依旧在原来的球队里打球，不过已经有更好的队伍投来橄榄枝，也算是离NBA的距离又近了一步，虽然离王座还是路途漫漫看不见尽头。

仙道再过两年就要毕业，不过他已经打算之后和流川一样在美国打球，虽然能进什么球队到现在还是个未知数。

但那又怎样呢？

他们还是两个少年，一个十八，一个十九，时间还有很多，足够应对所有可能性的发生。

也许这条路永远到不了预想的终点，也许明天终点就在自己的脚下，但那都影响不了现在的他们，目光一致地看向那个叫做梦想的发着金光的东西，脚步坚定，不停歇地在路上前行。

而在梦想以外，还有些什么呢？

有一次仙道在睡前问流川。“你不打球以后会去干什么？”问是问了，却已经有了心中的答案，八成是“不知道”，如果是流川，估计想都不会去想不打篮球的人生。

但没有想到的是，流川眯着眼回答：“大概……会去做篮球教练。”

“诶？你原来认真想过这个问题？”忍不住有点惊讶。

“白痴，我做教练，你也可以做。看谁的球队赢得多。”流川仍然闭着眼，口气理所当然。

仙道噗地一声笑出来，“那不就真成了新一代的高头和田冈？”讲着就笑得更欢，“我觉得我们可以执教一支队伍，轮流，顺序就按照私底下一对一的成绩，怎么样？”

没听到流川回答，转过头，原来已经睡过去了。于是笑一笑，隔着刘海吻了一下流川的额头，也翻身去寻找梦乡。

在梦想以外，还有生活。

梦想遥遥地挂在那里，生活慢慢地铺成到远方，大部分时候只盯着眼前的道路，却在不自觉间就将对方也顺理成章地包括进很久后的将来。

像空气一样，不需要刻意维持，不需要绞尽脑汁地下定义，就能无所不在。

仙道有时会想起，来美国找流川之前去他家问地址的时候，流川姐姐在旁边开玩笑说，“去留学也挑一个城市，你们怎么这么不离不弃啊，其实是一对儿吧。”

是一对么？仙道其实不怎么去想这个问题，他们好像自然而然地就在一起，一起打球，一起生活。那个正午，是他们最接近告白这一传统桥段的时刻。然而也不算真的确定了什么。

恋人也好，对手也好，何必一定要找一个名词去定义。这么想着仙道就会去吻在旁边的流川，对方不作抵抗，被吻得烦了就推开他继续看摊在桌上的英语书。

也许有一天，他们会渐渐意识到，今天的恋人不一定是明天的恋人，现在的对手不一定是永远的对手。

但总会有，而且一直有一个人的存在。

可以渐渐充满每一道虚无的缝隙

可以陪伴着向着相同的方向一路前行。

可以慢慢地，相互独立，也相互包容着，让一切完整的，变得完满。

那个人在哪里呢？

不在那些结尾甜蜜的童话书里，不在那些口耳相传的故事里。

在生活以上的每一个广袤空间。

在梦想之间的每一寸微小空隙。

在自己的身边。

完


End file.
